Till the Day Break
by sais sera
Summary: [COMPLETE!]Kagome is bitten by a rare demon that was sent after her by a powerful demon lord. When her body changes, and is time to time possessed by the lord. Can Inuyasha save her before it's to late, or will he be forced to kill the one he loves?
1. Wounds from a Demon's Fang

**_Chapter 1Wounds from a Demon's Fang_**

Looking at her reflection in the water, she sighed. Walking a few times around the hot spring that they had chose to camp a little ways away from. It was very eaily in the morning, the others where sound asleep. She knealed down by the water and placed her finger in it. Hearing a twig snap behind her she turned around. Seeing it that it was one of her friends she turned her attention back to the waters surface. Standing up, she turned around.

"What is it Kagome? Something wrong?" He walked beside her and look in the water.

She shook her head, looking at him she said, "I thought I senced something here near the hot spring. Guess I must have imagined it."

"Oh? What was it?"

"A scared jewel sharde. But I must have imagined it." She wipped her hand off on her short skirt uniform. "Shall we go back to camp?"

"Hey, how many shardes do you have Kagome?"

"Um...Not to sure let me look." She reached her hand into the opening of her school shirt to fish out the small bottle that was tied around her neck. Counting them, "I have four, do you have any Miroku?"

"Um, yeah one. So together that makes five."

"Yeah. Come on lets go back to camp okay?"

"Sure. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Do you love Inuyasha?"

"Wha-" She animed sweat dropped. _I guess I do, but he still cares for Kikyo. I'm not sure if he has enough room in his heart for me . . . These past few weeks have been kinda hard on me. With all his taunts and insults. Sometimes I think he hates me . . ._ "Why do you what to know? Do you love Sango?"

"Hey you can't answer a question with another question."

"I just did. I don't what to talk 'bout it. Come on lets go back to camp." She turned her back to the monk and started back in the direction of the camp. Hearing a gasp from Miroku she turned around to see a black mist was hovering in front of him. "What is that thing?"

"It's a demon aura. I've never seen one like this." Miroku answered, he was in a defenceive stance. Kagome had left her bow and arrows at camp. So she was defenseless.

"Miroku...?" She said unsurely. The mist churned and grew bigger. It slowly surrounded them both. The mist around Miroku began to glow as it engulfed Miroku. "Miroku!" He yelled something but she couldn't understand him. Just as the mist appeared it vanished, as if it combined into his very core. He collasped, Kagome ran to him, and fell to her knees. Placeing his head in her lap, she looked into his mist covered eyes.

"Miroku. Miroku? Say something, Anything!" She started to gently slap his face. Miroku's eyes focus on her face, blinking a few times. He sat up and looked around.

"Where is it? Where did it go?" He looked at Kagome and noticed her worried expression.

"It vanished after it engulfed you. Do you feel any different at all?"

He shook his head, trying to clear his mind. "No, I feel all right at the moment. Lets go back to camp and see if we can find out what happened to it."

"Yeah." She stood up and helped him to his feet. Takeing a few wobbly steps, he soon managed to walk on his own, without the help of her shoulder. Camp was at least fifty yards away. She looked at him when she noticed that his stride was more coorinated. "So your going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I hope so-" _What the hell! W-why can't I control my body . . . _He tried to stop walking but failed. He heard a voice in his head, it was ordering him to stop the girl and pin her down. He was alarmed.

"Ka...go...me" She looked at him "What is it Miroku?" _Run Kagome! Get away! I can't control my body . . . _She shruged and was about to turn her head but saw his brow begin to sweat badly. She stepped in front of him, grabbing his shoulders, "Miroku, what's wrong with you?"

Without answering he folded her into his arms. Kagome gasped, "Miroku...? What are you doing?"

His mouth was close to her ear. With a great deal of struggle he managed to say, "Get...away...run..." With that he felt something in his month growing. _Fangs! Demon fangs! What the hell was that mist, it must have been a mist demon, not an aura. How could it have slipped my mind, theses demons are rare, but they are found only at hot springs and very warm waters. . .Run Kagome! Run! Before it's to late._

Kagoem tried to pull away from his enbrace, but the harder she pushed the tighter he held on to her. She was about to kick him (in the you know what area) But before she could raise her leg, she felt fangs peirce her throat. He bit down, hard. Kagome cried out in pain and kicked him as heard as she could between his legs. Pushing herself away from him, she saw the fangs were dripping with a green liquid, along with her blood. Her hand went to her throat

_That's not Miroku! It must be that mist that engulfed him. Posion . . . He's posioned me! He must be under control of the mist. _She held her throat tightly, trying to stop the flow of blood. Miroku was hunched over, he slowly rose up and leaped at her. She screamed and turned to flee from him.

Seeing a flash of red jump in front of her, she stoped herself from fleeing. Watching Inuyasha slug Miroku, sending him flying. She ran up behind him, "Inuyasha, don't hurt him. He's under the control of a demon."

"I know that. He's a fool to let him self be possessed by a demon. Let alone a mist demon." He sniffed the air, looking at her, "He bit you!"

"Yeah...it wasn't his fault Inuyasha! You can't hurt him."

"You think I was going to you're an idiot!"

"Humph." She looked at Miroku who was getting to his feet. "Ah! Here he comes!" Miroku made a mad dash at them. Inuyasha punched Miroku again sending him face first into the dirt.

He rose again and said in a strange voice, "So it seems the hanyou is stronger than I expected. And in this weak body no less. Very well, you have escaped me for only this time. Your time will soon come girl. Until than, good luck in trying to stop your inevitable death Inuyasha. Untill we meet again." Miroku stopped in standing up. The mist that engulfed him before slowly left his body and vanished into the breeze. Inuyasha walked up close to Miroku.

Miroku moaned and opened his eyes. Looking back and forth very fast, he anime sweat dropped. "Umm...What just happened to me?" He sat down and blinked a few times, a confused look crossed his face after the two's slience. "Hey whats wrong?"

"Can't you remember anything?" Kagome timidly asked him. Miroku looked at her and gave her a kind of what-are-you-talking-about look. "I take it as a no." She sighed and turned on her neel and left the two. Her neck was throbing in pain, and there was a sharp pain shooting down her arms and legs. As well as in her mouth. Shruging off the pain in her mouth, she went back to camp. The sun was shineing brightly and you could hear a rooster crowing in the distance.

"So you can't remember a thing can you Miroku?"

"No, like I said before the only thing I do remember is seeing Kagome leaving camp in a hurry." Miroku was annoyied that Inuyasha wouldn't drop it. "And why is my jaw and back of my head going numb. As well as my private area." He anime sweat dropped with Inuyasha at his last comment. _Yes Inuyasha I do remember. . .but I'd rather act stupid for the time being. . .how could I have been such a fool to let this happen, I'm truely sorry Kagome. And I don't what to die at the hands of Sango! She can get scarey. . . _He gulped.

"Don't look at me on the last thing. You was possessed by a mist demon. The domon made you. . ." _Damnit! Why do I have to tell him this. And what the hell did he, i mean the demon, inject into Kagome's neck. It's best not to say anything about him biteing her. _

"Inuyasha, tell me what was you going to say?" Miroku stood up, "Never mind. Lets go back to camp."

"Yeah." Inuyasha stood up and walked behinde Miroku, unsure if the deomn really left his body. Or if it was trying to trick them all. _I best stay on my toes. There's no telling if the demon really left his body. What did he mean by 'your time will soon come'? Was it a threat to Kagome, or was it about whatever was injected into her neck . . ._

**_Sesshomaru_**

The demon stopped in his tracks. Sniffing the air a few time he grined. "So she has finally made an apperance has she." The very small demon walking behind him walked into his leg. Jumping back,

"Please forgive me Lord Sesshomaru." He contuined to bow to him. A small human child stood a little ways back. Running up to them she asked Sesshomaru what he meant. Sesshomaru didn't answered her. After a lot more bowing from Jaken, and words of asking for forgiveness, Sesshomeru turned and began in the direction of where he could bairely smell the sent of the female demon lord. The others followed. Jaken wouldn't shut up and blabed and blabed so much that Sesshomaru ended up hitting him on the head. Rin followed close behind, leading Ahun along with her. Leaving Jaken behinde mubbleing to himself.

_**Meanwhile, in a far away land. . .**_

"Has the plan been set into motion?"

"Yes my lady. The girl will soon turn and will be ready for your highness."

"good. Make sure that she is not harmed in anyway. Have you captured the other living dead miko?"

"Yes M'lady. She has been placed in the container. You three, follow the girl and don't let her come of any harm." The three demons behinde him bowed and disappeared into the air.

"That is all." She said. He bowed to her before takeing his leave as well. The female demon lord walked into a scared area that only demons of her stature may enter. Walking up close to the large bubble like object, she looked into it. Sheing a dead miko in it she smiles, "Soon Kikyo, you and the other miko, Kagome will be under my command. Your pwers will come in handy in the battles yet to become." She laughed evily as she left the pristess in the prison of water.

_**Inuyasha and the others**_

"Kagome, what happened to your throat?" Sango asked leaning closer to her to look at her wounds.

"M-...a demon bite me near the hot spring." _Best not tell her the truth. She'll kill the poor guy. My head fells like its about the explode. _Kagome looked towards the noise of the rusle of leaves. Smileing at the two comeing back from the wooded area. "Hi, welcome back you two. Did you kill the demon?" She winked at Inuyasha.

"huh...? Oh! Yeah, we took care of it." Inuyasha said a little confused.

Sango stood up and walked over to them. "Good, now where's the corspe?"

"Corpse...?" Miroku asked.

"The body of the demon!" Grabbing the two she dragged them away from Kagome. When they were out of hearing Sango let lose on the two. "You idoits! You should have brought back the body so I could see if if was deadly? Her throat is a nasty shade of green. All we could know, is that she's dieing even as we speech!" She had an anime pulse on her head. She was mad.

"Look Sango, we couldn't get a corpse because it was a mist demon. It's mist" Inuyasha said angryly.

Sango's face went pale. "Oh no...those demons are highly toxic! Their posions depend on the humans or demons they bite, and the type of mist demon it is." She sluged Inuyasha. "You idiot! Wy did you let her walk off by herself!" She turned on Miroku, "And you! Why wheren't you with her to protect her!"

"Sango...I was with her when she was bitten..."

"What? You told me you couldn't remember!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Huh...So you let her get bitten!"

"No! I didn't let her get bitten, I was the one who bite her...at least the demon possessed me and forced me to bite her. I tryed to stop myself but I couldn't prevent it."

"Miroku...?" Sango shook her head. "Come on, lets get breakfast started." She turned on her heel and left the two guys by themselfs. She looked at the slowly vanishing moon in the distance. Comeing to the clearing where they left Kagome and the others, Sango stopped dead in her tracks and screamed.


	2. The Change and Inuyasha

**_Chapter 2 The Change and Inuyasha's Close Call_**

The two men heard Sango's scream, running as fast as they could back to the camp. The two stood and watched Sango, Sango was standing over Kagome and feeling her ears. Kagome looked up at Sango after holding her ears shut. Her screaming was amazely louder than usually. And every thing smelt a lot different. Inuyasha and Miroku turned to look at Kagome.

"Ugh!" Miroku's eye brow twitched. As was Inuyashas. "Sango...where's Kagome?"

"Huh? Hey I'm Kagome! What can't you reconize me?" She said.

"Kagome? Have you been feeling quiet like yourself lately?" Inuyasha asked dumbfounded.

"What do you mean?" Kagome was looking confused. _Now that he mention it, I do feel a lot different. I feel better than I have been for weeks. _"You guys are starting to scare me." Sango walked over and began to dig in Kagome's bag. Finding what she whated to find, she handed the mirror to her.

"Take a look for yourself..." She sat next to Kagome, still stareing at the top of her head.

"What's this all about..." She screamed, dropping the mirror she jumped up and pressed her hands to her checks and screamed "What's happen to me?" She turned to leap away like Inuyasha does all the time. She fled from the others. Inuyasha followed her.

_What ever that posion did to her must have changed her into a demon . . .no, not a demon . . .a hanyou. But how's that possable? Both of her parents are human. As is her brother and grandfather. Demons are all gone in her ara. Now that I think about it, where are the demons? Like my brother? Is he dead in her time? Or in hideing with the other demons. _"Kagome! Stop, wait up!" He stopped on a thick tree branch. He lost both her and her scent. Looking around he noticed a darker shadow a little ways to the left of him.

Kagome was sitting under a tree, she had her knees drawn up to her chest. Tears slowly dripped off her chin as she stared stright ahead. Inuyasha stayed out of sight, listening to her talking to herself. "Now I'm never going to be able to go back home...Everybody will freak if they saw me like this." She began to hiccup. "Stupid hiccups hiccup All my friends...I will never see them hiccup again. Sango and Miroku will probley reject me as well...and hiccup so will Inu...Inu...Inuyashsa" She wailed. Burying her face in her knees, she sobbed.

Inuyasha wasn't sure what to say to her words. He jumped down in front of the weeping girl. She raised her head and looked at him. Inuyasha walked up and sat infront of her, her face was streiked with tears. He held out his hand, "Come on Kagome, lets go back. Nobody will reject you. There's nothing to be scared of." Kagome looked dead in his eyes. "Inuyasha...?" Without knowing it she flung herself into his arms. Inuyasha was surprised but he wraped his arms around her. Her hold tighten as she cried into his shoulder. After a few minutes her crying ebbed. He stood up, and helped her up.

"Come on Kagome lets go back to the others." He grabbed her hand and started walking towards the others. She followed him. _Thank you Inuyasha. . . _The two walked in slience, she was trying to stop the flow of tears but to no avail. Inuyasha reached inside his kimono and pulled out a cloth. He turned around and slowly wiped the tears from her face. She smiled weakly at him while he finished.

"Here, in case you need it again." He handed it to her. Kagome took it and whispered thanks.

"Inuyasha, what if the others reject me? You saw the look on their faces. The bite wound on my neck hurts really bad also. What if, what if my family rejects me as well..."

"Kagome, they won't reject you, nor your family. They didn't reject me."

"Yeah, but you wasn't biten. You was born a hanyou." Her head dropped, "Maybe I should leave for good..." Inuyasha turned on her for her last comment.

"Why did you say something like that? If you left, I'll hunt you down no matter where you go. Here or in your time." Kagome giggled,

"At least I know I'll be missed." Inuyasha looked confused. "Nevermind." She walked alittle ahead of him. "What about Koga, and Hojo...?"

"What about them?"

She shook her head. "Forget it." She petted his head like a dog. "My little doggie." smileing, she took off towards the others. Inuyasha was fumeing, "I'm not your DOGGIE!" He took after her. _She's not like she was before. Her scent is sweeter, and she was pretty before, but now she's beautiful. Much pretty than Kikyo. . . If Koga tries anything he is SO dead! Her hair, it's longer and is light blue with a hint of sliver highlights. _"Kagome, come here."

"No chance. You're not gonna catch me, even if you wanted to." She leaped through the trees faster. Inuyasha followed close behind. _Damn she's fast! A lot faster than I expected from her . . ._His checks turned a little pink. _Her skirt is really short, not to mention she's jumping higher than me. _He shook his head, and jumped higher in the trees. Both of them leaped past the others and stopped for a minute. Inuyasha said that they would be back in a little while. Kagome stopped and waited for Inuyasha. She was up in a tree. Miroku face turned red as he was looking at her. Thinking, _Ooooh . . .nice, Kagome, really nice?_ Next thing he knew he was flying into a tree. Sango was standing behind him, an anime pulse on her head. Muttering "Pervert." She sat back down. Kagome looked at Sango and laughed at Miroku.

Inuyasha jumped infront of her, Kagome squeled and took off. Inuyasha sighed and followed her. Kagome was haveing a fun time running from Inuyasha, so was he. Kagome paused for a second to look at her surroundings. Inuyasha was in mid-leap when she stopped. He slamed into her, causeing them both to fall down to the earth below. Screaming, Kagome landed first, and Inuyasha landed length wise on top of her. She gasped and turned scarlett. He turned red as well. Inuyasha jumped up off her, his face was as red as a beet. Kagome giggled, she sat up and grabbed his hand. Pulling him down beside her she smiled at him.

"Inuyasha..." She said happyily. Inuyasha gulped and looked at her. "That was fun, wasn't it?"

"Yeah...It was fun." He stared into her dark blue eyes. _Her eyes look like the color of the ocean. They look much better blue than brown. And her hair is past her waist... _He reached out and grabbed a handful of her hair. Holding it up he looked at it. So was she. He turned his eyes back to her face, slowly leaning towards her, she blinked a few times. And went an even darker color of red. She leaned closer to him, thier lips were inches apart, when Kagome grabbed her head and cried out. Inuyasha, shocked at this, jumped up and hit his head on a low hanging tree branch.

"My head it feels like it being split in two!" She cried. Clutching her head tighter, she looked at him. Inuyasha took hold of her sholders. At his touche, she cried out even louder. Her eyes turned blood red, and she raked her claws at his face. Standing up, she doubled over. Inuyasha jumped back, scared if he would touche her, she would ripe his eyes out. Slowly walking away from him, she leaped away still clutching her head. Inuyasha followed her closely behind. _Damn! I got to stop her! She's going crazy with pain. _

_**Demon Lord**_

"Let's see how he likes this. I've grown tired of this hanyou boy Run, run, Inuyasha. If you stop to soon your head might roll." She blew into a flute.

_**Inuyasha and the others**_

He took one large leap and dive tackled her. Sending them both down into the ground, he pined her arms down with his. And her body with his own. Struggling to free herself, she opened her mouth wide and was about to bite into his throat. _INUYASHA! RUN! I can't stop my self. . .get away from me! _Kagome screamed inside her head. Inuyasha seeing this took one hand and pinned down her throat with it. Leaving one of her hands free. _No...No... _A tear fell from her eye. She took her hand, held her finger close together. And stabed him through the chest. _NOOO!_

Her eyes went wide, looking at his stunned face. "Inuyasha..." She whispered, "Get away...from me...run, run now!" He was dumbfounded at what she did and her words. Kagome, who had no control over her body, place one of her feet on his chest, and pushed him away, hard. He hit the side of a tree and whimpered in pain. Clutching his chest he laughed,

"So now what Kagome? Are you going to finish me off? Only for me trying to steal a-" He didn't see her move, the next thing he knew. She was standing in front of him, all of her claws had grown very long, very fast. He gasped and looked at her. She had pinned him against the tree. All of her claws had pirced his sholders and the tree. He couldn't move. She lifted her eyes to his. _Her eyes! They hold no expression, it's like she doesn't know who I am! _

_STOP! INUYASHA STOP ME! BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!_ She screamed inside her head. She pulled away one of her hands, pulling them out his chest. Placeing the tips over his heart, she slowly pushed them in. Inuyasha screamed in pain. Haveing one of his hands free, he hit her as hard as he could. Kagome landed face first into the dirt. He pulled out Tetsusaiga's sheath. Kagome stood up and looked a him. The demon lord who was controlling her body said through Kagome's voice, "It'd time for you to enter the Netherworld. Die Inuyasha!" Kagome charged at him, tears flowed from her eyes. Inuyasha, who was badly wounded by her, held out his sheath. Kagome touched it and screamed in pain. Jumping away, she stood still. Holding her hands in front of her chest, her claws grew to a foot long. She jumped up into the air, and lunged at him from above.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled throwing her weapon at Kagome. Kagome jumped out of its path. Looking at Sango, she lunged at her. Leaping at Sango, who hasn't got back her Hiraikotsu, unsheathed her sword. Ready for Kagome's onslaught. Miroku jumped infront of Kagome and threw her backwards with his staff.

"Sango, help Inuyasha! I'll deal with this demon." Miroku didn't recognize Kagome because, her eyes where blood red, and her hair had turned to a bright shade of red as well. Her face was different, more beauitiful than before.

_**Demon Lord**_

"Damn you monk and demon slayer. Kagome, tear them to pieces!" She played the flute stronger and faster.

_**Inuyasha and the others**_

Miroku jumped back away from her and removed his beads, opening his wind tunnel on her. "May you go in peace."

"MIROKU STOP THAT'S KAGOME!" Inuyasha jumped behind Miroku and grabbed his arm and turned it towars the tree. Kagome fell from the sky, inches from the monk and hanyou. Shakeing her head, she charged the two. Sango jumped infront of her, holding out her Hiraikotsu to take on the full attack. "Kagome!"

Inuyasha jumped behind her and wrapped his arms around her, pinning her to his chest. _Please...run away... _She cried inside of her mind where the others couldn't hear her. Opening her mouth, she did manage to cry out, "Kill me. . ."


	3. Deadly Posion

**_Chapter 3Deadly Posion_**

Everyone was surprised at her words. She was struggleing inside Inuyasha's arms. Not with him, but with herself. But her battle was in vain, she bite down into his arm, Inuyasha let her go out of pain. Grabbing his arm to stop the flow of blood. Kagome was holding herself trying to stop from hurting the others. She was ripping into her flesh with her claws to keep her hands at bay. Her struggles stop suddenly. Slowly raiseing her emotionless eyes, she turned her gaze to Inuyasha. She leaped at him with amazeing speed. She had one hand held out infront of her, the tips were inches away from his throat when Kirara jumped at her and sank her fangs into her back leg.

"Kagome?" They shouted. Kagome raised her head, she hissed at the cat. Sinking her fangs into his neck, she kicked Kirara away with her other leg. Sending the cat flying into Sango. Kagome pounced on Miroku as well, punching him hard enough to break his jaw bone, she knocked him out cold. Standing up, her gaze fell on the cat and Sango, Sango was stunned by what happened, but not for long. She stood up and threw her hiraikotsu at Kagome. Kagome caught it and threw it back at Sango with even more force. Hitting her in the stomach, Sango gasped and landed on her stomach. Getting on her hands and knees, she coughed up blood before passing out from the blow.

_**Sesshomaru**_

Surrounded by dead demons, he walked into the demon castle that was located in the sky. Invisiable to human and hanyous, only demons can see it. But if a human and hanyou where to touche the land, than they could see it. Underneight the castle was a large gapping hole in the ground on which the castle was orginally built. Standing at the gate, was two demons that where garding the entrence of the castle. Holding his fore finger and middle finger together, a whip formed and he slashed the two demons with it, "Out of the way." He said coldy. Breaking the gate with the whip, it vanished.

He walked traveled through the large grand castle. Stepping into the throne room, the doors behind him, closed on their own. Sitting at the back of the room was a demoness lord. She smiled at him, "Lord Sesshomaru, it has been a very long time."

"So I was right, it is you, Adi. You look much more stronger than when we last meet."

"I am not the same little girl you remember." She raised her brow. "So, it appears that you have lost your arm. Your fathers fang I believe. Am I correct?"

"Inteligent as ever Adi. You have changed." He narrowed his eyes, sizeing up the thin, frail looking demon. She had her hair tied in a pony tail on her head, ((the same spot on which Sango's hair is tied up.)) Her hair was a dark shade of red, close to the color of blood. Her eyes where perceing green with a hint of hazel in them. She had a red kimono on, but covering her lower part of her chest and waist, she had on a black armour that looked a little like Bankotsu's. Her bangs was low enough to cover her flawless brow. She also had a large navy blue sash holding her armour and kimono together, to keep it from falling off her. In the sash, she had a demon sword that was forged fom her own fathers fang. She, unlike the others, had a tail. It was a darker color than her hair, and was very fluffy.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. "So it looks like that you did not get the Sounga nor the Tetsusaiga. But you did get the lowly Tensaiga. Fitting, if I must say."

"Slience your tounge, it would be wise not to mock me nor my fathers fang. Even though it is worthless to me."

"Ahhh." She said mockingly. "So it seems that you have grown softer over the past several hundred years. In cause you are not aware, I have the ablities to see into ones heart and see their inner most secret disires. And read their minds as well." Sesshomaru's eyes widen a little at this, but he narrowed them in a second. She laughed "You, traveling with a human. A female child no less. How sad, father would be most displeased. I am amazed that we are kin."

"We are not kin, you where adopted as was your father into our clan. Your father was a disgrace to the clan. That is why we left the clan for good."

She laughed coldly, "I will not agure over that, he was a digrace of a demon. But so unlike yours, he did not lose his heart to a mortal woman, nor was he killed in battle with a one armed human no less. No, my father loved to devour human flesh. I find that most disgusting. Eating a human, that is most punishable in my eyes. He was slain by my hands, and I had a sword forged from his head. Do you like that was fitting for a digrace like him?"

"Mind your mouth girl. No one lives long after insulting father. Your father was bad blood, as are you." Her smile was replaced by a frown. She furrowed her brow. "Draw your sword Adi." He unsheathed his Tokijin. Adi placed the flute that she was playing into the top part of her kimono. She unsheathed her fang.

"How dare you, you insulent fool. I am not of bad blood. You are the one who is soiled with such blood. Just think, a hanyou in our prideful family. That is truely unforgiveable. It was a good thing that he was killed the way he did. Died by the hands of a mortal man who loved the human woman who bore a son, that your father fathered. How ironic." She opened her mouth and laughed loudly, stopping suddenly she held up her fang. "I was starting to get worried that you wouldn't what to fight Sesshomaru." An evil smile graced the tips of her lips. She charged at him.

_**Inuyasha and the others**_

She was standing over the hurt cat demon. Holding out one of her hand in front of her, she poked the cat, hard in the ribs. "Is that all you have cat?" She turned back to Inuyasha was was leaning over and panting hard. She walked towards the hut and picked up her bow an arrow. Holding the arrow ready, she whisled to get his attenction. Inuyasha's ears twitched and stood up a little strighter. Seeing that she was about to shoot him, he tried to leap away but was too slow. She released the arrow, sending Inuyasha into the tree. Pinning him agaist it, she started to walked up to him. The others where all laying around the ground, all of them out cold. Shippo was hideing behind Kirara. Kagome ignored the weak kitsune. She froze in her tracks, her eyes where going from red to blue tha back to red again.

_**Sesshomaru**_

_She has inproved in power and knowledge, but I am superior to her. But, I have never known her to dis me or her father. She will pay for dissing me and my father. But, I am courious in why she has changed so much._

**_Flashback_**

"Sesshy wait for me!" The young demoness called running after Sesshomaru. Catching up to him, "Why are you leaving the clan?" She turned to his father, "Why?" Sesshomaru's father bent down to her eye level.

"We must leave Adi, we have no disire to remain in this clan anymore." He stood up and turned on his heels. Adi, who is a little older than Shippo ((in the present)) began to cry.

Sesshomaru looked at her, "Demon's do not cry. Remember that." He turned and followed his father at a distance. She shook her head in agreement, and waved farewell to the two.

**_End_**

"Yes I have changed. I am no longer as kind as I once was. So you what to know do you?" She jumped away from his, holding her sword at her side. "The clan does not take to kindly to kind and nice demons. Which I once was. I saved a human girl, about fifty years after you left. We became good friends. The leader of the clan scolded me on becomeing a friend with a human. He spared her life, but I was punished. Ordering me to never see her again, I disobayed him. He found me and the human playing in the village. The villagers didn't like me very much, but they kept their distance. He punished me by makeing me kill all the villagers if she was to live."

She clutched her hand in fury. "The basterd didn't keep his promise. After I had killed everyone in the village. He killed her in front of my eyes." She snarled. "After that, I cursed the clan. Stupid, I know that, but she was my first and only friend that I have ever had."

"So is this why you have changed?"

"Part of it, the clan all shunned me, and punished me for no reason. One time the leader of the clan almost beat me to death. My heart has grown cold and hard over the years." She held up her weapon, "Enough of that, now lets finish what we started." She leaped at him. Sesshomaru, held out his Tokijin. The two exchanged blows and landed far apart. Their backs where to each other. Sesshomaru's armour crumbled and fell to the ground. Adi stood up and turned around to face him. He looked at her with narrowed eyes. She smiled, "Looks like I got your armour, to bad it wasn't your head that fell to the ground." She started to laugh, but when her sash fell apart into many pieces, and all her clothing fell to the floor leaveing her naked. Her face grew hard with hate and fury at once. She used her tail to cover her bare breast.

"Basterd, you will pay for my humiliation." She said coldy. Glanceing at the exit, that was behind Sesshomaru. She growled at him. Bending down to pick up her kimono and the sheath, she covered her body with it. Not bothering with the rest she sheathed her sword. Walking past her things, she walked towards Sesshomaru. He sheathed his weapon as well.

He followed her with his eyes as she passed him she said "Till next time." She shoot daggers at him and vanished through the door. Sesshomaru walked towards the rest of Adi's things. Reaching down, he picked up the flute that she was playing to control Kagome. The flute had a blood red gem attached to it, he took the gem off the flute, dropping the flute, he chrushed the gem to dust.

"That should free the girl. Don't think of this as an act of murcy, I will be the one to kill you, little brother." He turned and left the castle as well.

_Damn him, that Sesshomaru, my spell over the girl has most likely broken. She will be gaining her senses back soon. I have never been so humiliated! He will pay, just like the rest of the clan, with his life. Or maybe I should spare his life and make him my servant? _Her heart beat quicken at the thought of him as her servent. She shook her head, _Damn these female feelings of love . . .! I will kill him and thus, my heart will be without any feelings of love, kindness, and conpassion. And I will be on the way to supreme conquest! And kill all the weak, useless humans!_

_**Inuyasha and the others **_

Inuyasha watched Kagome slowly change back. Her eyes turned blue, her hair changed back to light blue as well. Looking like she was about to faint, Inuyasha jumped to her very slowly I might add, considering she almost killed the guy! 

"Inuyasha...why didn't you run away from me? I told you to run, but you stayed with me. Even though I could have killed you..." She looked at his chest, the front and back of his kimono was soaked in blood. His throat had small, gaping holes, and two large ones.

"I wouldn't leave you, never. No matter how much you hurt me, I would never leave you." His grip on her tighten. Tears slowly dropped down her chin.

"But you could have died...I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that the man- that I was the one who killed you..."

"Kagome...Stop talking like that. It takes a lot more to kill me than that, you of all people shold know that by now." She smiled, and buried her face into his shoulder and cried. Inuyasha stroked her head.

"Miroku, are you hurt?" Inuyasha said to the monk that had a nice blue bruise on his jaw bone, he was rubbing it.

"No, I'll live. How are you, anything hurt?"

"More or less." Shippo said.

"Sango? How about you?" Miroku looked at her. She was sitting up and holding her stomach where she was hit by her own weapon. Miroku looked at Inuyasha and Kagome holding onto each other, held out his arms. "Come into my arms my dear Sango." He had a lump on his head, "just kidding..." Sango hit him, and had an anime pulse on her forehead. Miroku sighed and anime sweat drop.

Inuyasha smiled. Resting his head on hers.

"Wait why did she change back? She could have killed us all" Sango asked looking around.

"No clue, what ever happened it turned Kagome back to herself. So it was a good thing. I think..."

"Yeah, I agree." Inuyasha said slowly.

"Wait, were did Shippo and Kirara run of to?" Kagome stood up and looked at the others.

"She found a patch of cat nip...over that way." Sango sighed pointing to the right, you could see a little yellow ball of fuzz laying on a patch of cat nip. Miroku laughed at that.

"Yep she sure did, soon as she smelled it, off she goes!"

"That's nothing to laugh about." Sango glared.

"Inuyasha, lay down." Kagome ordered him.

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." She mummbled sit. **Wham!** He rose his head up and shouted "Bloody traitors, I won't forget this!" Miroku took off the top part of his kimono. To clean up the wounds. Kagome left to get her medicine and was back in a few seconds with Shippo and Kirara.

"Here, Miroku what are you stareing at?"

He was stareing at the wounds on his neck from Kagome's fangs. The wounds where oozeing green pus. Kagome stared at it in horror.

"The wounds have been posioned! Kagome, we need to clean them out now!" Sango ordered. Kagome looked at her navy blue colored claws. "What happened to him?." She touched the tip of her fang, a clear liquid dripped on her fore finger. "Sango, what's this?"

"That's a nasty type of posion, where did you find it? Clean your hands now!"

"My fangs are posionus" She cried out, grabbing her own shoulders. Shuddering, she dropped down next to Inuyasha.

"I'm not very sure what type of posion this is, I've never seen anything like it. But I have heard about it before. Miroku, have you seen it before?"

"No, never."

"I have to get him to my time." She tied the sleeves of his kimono around her waist. Hoisting him up on her shoulder, she turned to leave. "Please forgive me..." She leaped away.

"Put me down Kagome! Now!" Inuyasha tried to get off her shoulder but his arms and legs felt like lead. Unable to move, he was grateful for her help, he stop his efferts.

"Inuyasha I can't, you've been posioned . . . by me. Wait! My time period most likely won't know what posion this is, we need to go to Jijenji, he may know what type of posion this is." She stop on the tree branch and turned to the left of her and began to leap towards Jijenji's and his mother's herb garden.

_**Jijenji's herb garden**_

"Jijenji, come here for a minute."

"Yes mother?"

"Look at this herb, I don't remember planting it here before."

"I did mother. I found it over that ways." He said pointing to the left of him. Looking over where he pointed, she saw a small red dot in the forest comeing towards them.

"Hey, isn't that Inuyasha? But whose that with him?"

"Jijneji!" Kagome shouted getting closer to them. She stop and began to pant. "I'm glad I found you. Inuyasha's been posioned."

"Do we know you?" His mother asked.

"Mother, it's Kagome, what happened to you?" Jijenji took him off

Kagome's shoulder. Lifting him up he walked into their samll home. "Do you what posioned him?"

"Um...Yeah, it was me, but I was possessed." Her head dropped. Jijenji took a good look at Inuyasha. "I need a sample of the posion."

Kagome opened her mouth and touched her fang again, the clear liquid oozed on her finger. Jijenji took a leaf and wipped the liquid on the leaf. Takeing the leaf in the hut, he looked at Inuyasha's wounds.

"This is a rare but deadly posion. I'm amazed that he's still alive. The antidote is even harder to find. But I do have a few of the leafs that is needed to make it. By his injuries and the amount of posion in his body, he has about till the sun rise. If he's lucky that is."

"Sun up! That's not very far away, do you have every thing you need to make it?"

"No, I need another plant leaf and it's berries. I'll draw you a picture of them." He went inside and got a piece of paper and ink. It took only about a minute or two to finish. Kagome was sitting by Inuyasha, his breathing was shallow. "Here you go Kagome. The plant is common, but not in our lands. You need to travel west till you get past a very large river. Over this river you should find plenty of them. I may need a lot of them." He picked up a basket and handed it to her. "Try to fill this up. You must hurry if he is to live at all. I will have every thing set by the time you get back." He walked outside and filled up a pot full of water. Setting it down to boil, he turned back to see that she was gone.

His mother went outside to pick the herbs needed for the antidote. "Good luck Kagome."

_**The search for the herbs**_

Kagome was running along the outside of the forest, when a famillar scent reached her nose. Stopping suddenly, a wind devil appeared out of no where. A wolf demon jumped out of it.

"Yo . . . . Kagome...? What happened to you?"

"It's Koga, umm I was bitten by a demon. . . and now I'm different." Koga leaned down close to her.

"You smell much better, Sweeter I should say." He walked around her sizeing her up. "Hey! Your hair is much longer," He stood infront of her and looked into her eyes. "Eyes look like the ocean."

"Umm-uh? Okay now I'm confused, what do you mean 'sweeter'?" Her eyes narrowed, "What, did I smell bad or something?" Koga was surprised and had an anime sweat drop.

"No! not at all, you smelt good, but you smell better now!" He waved his hands in front of his face.

"Hu-uh. Koga, can you help me find this plant? I have a picture of it here." She reached into her pocket and pulled out the small piece of paper with the plant. "I don't know what it's called. He never did say." Koga took a good look at the drawing.

"Yeah, I know where it is. Follow me, I'll show you. Need a lift?" He asked hopefully. She sighed and shook her head no. He sighed, "Ahhh..."

"Come on already, enough of this nonsense. Inuyasha's life depends on me to get this plant for him."

"Inutrasha?"

"Not 'trasha' yasha.

"Why should I help the mute out?" He asked crossing his arms. "What's in it for me?"

"Agh! What is with you today! Just show me where the plant is."

"What will I get in return?" He asked, tilting his head to the left he looked at her.

Kagome pointed her finger back at him. "If you help me, I'll...I'll? . . .Hmmm? What will I do? I'll give you all the bags of chips I have! Is that good enough?"

Koga's shoulders dropped, not out of disapointment, but out of being surprised. "Really? Sure than, follow me!" He took of with her close behind.

_Geese, he's such a pain, but hey! At lest he doesn't insult me like Inuyasha does. . .Please be okay Inuyasha. . ._

_ss: Hey guys and gals, I hope you like the story so far. This is the first one I've ever put up. If there are any typos, sorry about them. Thanks for the reveiws I'l try to update at least one chapter every other day._


	4. Jealousy and Inuyasha's Fate

**_Chapter 4Jealousy and Inuyasha's fate _**(Wow, ch. 4 )

"Koga. . .You jerk!" She yelled at nobody. The white wolf that was with her, looked at her funny. "Sorry, I'm just a little upset on our last meeting the other day." She sat back down on the large rock that was sticking out of the wide river. Resting her head on her hands, she sighed. A breeze played with her hair, sniffing at the air, "Koga. . .and Kagome? How dare you be with Kagome. . . !" She snarled, sniffing the air again, "Hey, is this Kagome's scent? It's much sweeter smelling." She rubbed her noise and stood up. "Koga is mine Kagome!"

_**Kagome and Koga**_

"Koga, where is the river?" Kagome stopped and turned around. She jumped up into a tree to get a higher look above the tree tops. Looking down, she saw Koga looking up at her, his mouth was opened strangely and it looked like he was drooling._ Huh? What's up with him? Why is he looking so strange, and he's looking at. . .Oh my god! _

She jumped down out of the tree and slugged him on the head, inpaleing him in the ground. "You pig!" She crossed her arms with serval anime pulses on her head. Koga had a large lump on his head and anime swirl eyes. "Pervert." She growled at him. _Note to self, get different style of cloths. Guys have a habit of looking up my skirt. _Hearing rushing water in the distance, Kagome took off in the direction of the water. Leaving Koga, trying to get ot of the Koga shaped hole in the ground.

"That snob, he's no better than Miroku, womanizer." She growled to herself. Jumping out of the thick forest, she didn't notice a wolf demoness in front of her. _Wham, Splash!_ She hit her head, both of them fell into the river. Slightly dazed by this, Kagome had a large lump on her head and had anime swirl eyes. Koga ran up to her and jumped into the water. Lifting her up ot of the water, the demoness was on all fours shakeing her head. "Ayame it's you" Koga said surprised.

"Koga! Why are you with her...?" She stood up and stared at Kagome completely dumbfounded. "What happened to you? You look different..." She jumped over to Koga and grabbed his upper arm, tugging at it, "Come on Koga, you promised to wed me, not her." She glared at Kagome. Kagome just shook her head.

"He's not marring me Ayame! You can have him, but I need him to show me where this is," She showed her the drawing of the plant.

"That's a codolca. If you look over there, thats were you're find them." She pointed downriver. Kagome leaped over that way, her skirt fluffing out a little to much for her own confornt. "Damn skirt!" Ayame yelled after her, looking at Koga, who yet again was drooling. Ayame hit him on the head and muttered "Pervert, you woul look that the half-breed more than me...you're no wolf. . . you're just a pathetic dog!" She slaped him and ran off. Koga blinked a few times and said "What the...? Did I miss something?" He shook his head to clear it.

**_Ayame_**

Deep in the trees Ayame was running throug the trees,tears streaming down her face. Her white wolves where following her. One of the elders was with her as well. "Ayame, stop this nonsense. Have you no pride? You need to go back there and win Koga's heart. It was stolen by a human female."

"I know that! But...but..." She stop and held her hands over her chest. "But I don't what to hurt anymore." After a few mintues she finaly shouted out aloud "Koga you jerk! Find, Kagome! You win, keep him, see if I care!" She shouted more at herself than the others. Her hands fell to her side and she lowered her head. "Ayame, you need to stop this. Koga promised to be yours, not the other girl. A human and a demon should never fall in love. If Koga does marry the girl, than he will bring shame on all of our tribes. You must win him over." The elder said

Stoping the flow of tears, she clenched her hand ino a fist. "Even if I have to kill her, Koga will be mine. You have been warned Kagome." She snarled/growled.

_**Kagome**_

"Ah! Here it is!" She began to pick as many of the plants that she could. Filling the bag full of the plants, she took off back towards the slowly dieing Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, don't you dare die on me!" She shouted.

_**Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara at Jijenji's farm**_

"He's so cold, Kagome needs to hurry. He running out of time." Sango said holding his hand. "He won't make it if she's to late." Sango watched, in both saddness and fear, Inuyasha moaning silently. She took a small rag and wipe his forehead. "His brow is drenched in sweat. . ." Jijenji had everything needed ready to go. All he needed was the plant leaves and berries. Inuyasha's hands began to jerk back and forth violently.

Miroku leaned foreward and grabbed Inuyasha's violently shakeing hand. All at once, it stop. He felt his pulse.

_**Kagome**_

"There it is! Jijenji's farm!" Kagome shouted, bargeing into the small hut she literally threw the basket at Jijenji. He took them and sat them down. His head bowed. "What are you waiting for! Make the antidote!" She shouted at him. "Kagome. . .you'r too late. . ." Sango said grimly. Shippo was wailing, and had his face buried in the big Kirara's fur. Kagome's brain did register what Sango said. Slowly walking past Miroku, who was sitting off to the side. He had his face buried in his hands.

Standing above him her eyes began to tear up. She watched in horror as his lips slowly turned blue with lack of oxygen, and his skin took on a dule greyish tone. Tilting her head to the side, trying to keep the tears from flowing. She stomped her foot and screamed at him "You coward! Runninng away like this, you gave up on yourself!" Miroku jumped up and grabbed Kagome from behind to keep her from hitting Inuyasha's body. "Let me go! I what to kick his ass for leaving me like this! How could you. . .How could you!" She screamed as loud as she could. Turning around in Miroku arms she buried her face in his kimono. Takeing a handfull of his clothing she began to cry. Miroku began to rub the back of her head.

Sango was crying as well as Shippo. Kirara's ears where lowered and she was whimpering. Jijenji and his mother was outside so the others would have plenty of room. Jijenji was still working on the antiodote. After a few mintues it was finished. Walking back in "The antidote is done-"

"Who cares! It's to late, I was to slow. It doesn't matter no more!" She freed herself from Miroku's grip and ran outside. Leaping through the village nearby. She was heading towards the deep trenche. Hopeing that she wouldn't be found till she was ready to be found. Tears where dripping off her chin, _It's all my fault! I'm the one who killed him, even though I was possessed I still killed him! Inuyasha . . . no . . . . . no, it can't be true! It just can't be! _The villagers watched in confusion as a young hanyou girl was fleeing from the village in tears.

Reaching the side of the drop of the cliff, she jumped in without a second thought. Spreding her arms and legs out to help slow down her fall, the wind was makeing her hair wip her face and arms. Feeling free of the free fall, she enjoyed the rush that it brought. She landed on both feet, leaving an imprent on the ground. Standing up she ran along the passage way og the trench. Many small and weak demons attacked her, but where no match. Finding a nice cool cave, she walked in it and laiyed down. Bringing her knees to her chest. Her body began to heave from her crys. The demons outside the cave watched her for a few minutes before leaving the suffuring hanyou alone.

**_Sesshomaru_**

He was walking near a trench when he sensed a strong demonic ara deep inside it. Getting closer to the edge so he could look down, his ears picked up the sound of pitiful cries. He frowned when he reconize the sent. "Strange, she smells different some how." He jumped over the edge and landed on both feet.

"Master Jalen, hurry Lord Sessohmaru's jumped over the edge." Rin called over her shoulder at the mud coated imp demon. A little while ago he had gotten himself kick in the backside by Sesshomaru and dived head frist into a large mud puddle. Rin laughed her head off at this. She sighed when he triped over his feet and fell in yet another mud puddle. Shakeing her head, she tugged at Ahun's reins. "Come on Ahun, lets go find some nice grass." Ahun followed her.

Walking along the bottom of the trench, he spotted a cave about fifty meters in front of him. "So she is in there is she." He approched the cave.

_**Kagome**_

****Senseing, more than hearing, she looked up at the man who was towering over her. Blinking afew times, she reconized him. "Sesshomaru, what do you what?" She demanned more than asked him. She rested her head on her arms again.

"So it is you, you're the girl who travels with Inuyasha. But you are not a human no more. You're a filthy half-breed just like him." He turned sideways and looked like he was about to leave. "Why are you so upset and crying like a sorry excuse for a half-breed? I dispise him and I will be the one to kill him, but it seems that you have already done that. Inuyasha is dead, and you are the one who killed him." He walked away.

"Wait, Sesshomaru, is there any way to bring him back to life? I know it was me who did it. . .but still, maybe you might know. Can't you use your Tensaiga to bring him back?"

"No, I will not save his worthless life. And I should kill you as well. But I what to see what Adi what's with you." With that he vanished into the shadows that was approching the small cave.

"It's almost night time." She stood up and slowly walked the oppisite direcion that Sesshomaru left. Slowly climbing back up the deep trench, she made her way back to the others. Her ears twitched when she heard her name being called.

Sango was the first one to spot her. She ran over to Kagome. She noticed Sango's happy expression, looking confused at why she would be happy at all now that Inuyasha was dead . . .Sango skided to a halt. Takeing a few deep breaths she said, "Kagome, you won't beleive this. Inuyasha's not dead! He's alive, Myoga showed up right after you left and sucked out the posion in his body!" Kagome's brain was fried at this news. Unable to answer Sango, she ran towards the small little hut. Sango was smileing at her retreating back.

Running into the hut, she stoped short and her breathing was shallow. Inuyasha was sitting up and looking at her. He was a bit pale though. She shallowed a few times, tring to make her mouth work but her tounge felt like rubber. Jijenji's mom shooed Jijenji and Miroku out of the hut to give them some private time alone.

"Hey Kagome, where did you run off to?" Her eyes feeled with tears as she walked towards him and sat down in front of him. Sill a little weak from the posion, he was alive. Unable to hold the tears back, they poured out and dripped off her chin. Flunging her arms around him she cried,

"I was sure that I killed you Inuyasha!" He wraped his arms around the weeping hanyou. He petted the back of her head, (ss: Not like the way you pet a dog or cat)

"It'll take a lot more than that to kill me." She nodded and started hitting his shoulder.

"You jerk, you had me so scared, if you do this again, I'll make sure you're dead." Inuyasha just shook him head and rested his head on hers.


	5. A Short Trip Home

**_Chapter 5A Short Trip Home _**

(ss: I don't mean to type 'what' when it should be 'want'. I'll keep my eye out for those mistakes in the furture chapters sry about them)

"Stupid wrench!"

"Damn mutt!"

"So are you! Filthy tramp!"

"Sit boy!" Kagome shouted at him. "Sit! sit! sit! sit! sit!" She looked at him and smirked. It was so funny watching him trying to peel himself off the ground. She glanced at the couple feet deep Inuyasha-crater before she walked away from the others.

Shippo was holding onto Kirara, "She's scarey when she gets mad." Both of them was shivering. Sango and Miroku sighed. Inuyasha moaned ow, and had manged to get an arm and a leg out of the crater. "But he did diserve it." Shippo sighed and Kirara mewed.

"Kagome where are you going?" Miroku called out to her.

"A walk, alone!" She stalked off. _I can't believe what he did! The no good jerk! ugh! And after all the hard work I did to make him more comfortable. What a pig, tell me to get lost and leave him alone, and he yelled at me becase I didn't bring his favorite type of ramen. I mean real - _Her thoughts where interrupted when she stumbled on a root that was growing off the ground. Tripping over her feet she was about to fall foreward when out of no where Koga appeared and grabbed her arm.

"Hey Kagome, tell me have you heard anything about Naraku?"

"Koga where did you come from?" She shook her head no. "No nothing. After Inuyasha almost killed him yet again he just simply vanished with Konna and Hakudoshi. Kagura, I believe is around here somewhere."

"I see, by the way - " He stop talking when he heard a girl's voice yelling his name. Ducking behind Kagome he said, "Hide me from her! She won't leave me alone." He whined. Ayame walked out of the bushes. Walking towards Kagome, she glared at her.

"You, wrench, get away from my Koga, now!"

"What? Who are you calling a wrench, wolf?" Kagome shook her head and walked away from Koga. Leaveing him in sight for Ayame to pounce, literally. With thier voices growing faint, Kagome stood over the well. _I want to go home, but what if they don't acept me. . .But, I can't let them think I'm dead. I guess I'll just have to take a chance. _She sighed and jumped up over and into the well.

_**Adi, The demoness lord **_

"What?...What just happened, the girl has escaped from my powers." She bit her lip. "This is no good, I'm going to have to find out where she went to to escape me. She will change back into a human, that is as long as she's at the place where she is now." Adi stomped her foot, annoyed

**_Kagome_**

Climbing out of the well, she opened the door and closed it behind her. Standing in front of the door she sighed. Noticeing someone running towads her. She turned to open the door and jump back into the well.

"Hey sis, I was starting to get worried. It's been a while."

"Souta?" Kagome was confused, she reached up to touche her dog ears to find that they where gone. Gasping she barged into the house and ran to the bathroom. Stareing at herself in the mirror she said aloud, "What happened? Why did I change back to a human?" She left the bathroom and walked into her mother (ss: I have no clue what Kagome's moms name is. Since they never did say, so for now on I think I'll call her Raine)

"Kagome! It's so good to see you. How have you been?" Raine asked. "Is something troubleing you? You seem quiet."

"No, nothing. Where's Gramps?"

Raine's head dropped and she sighed "Sick in bed with a small cold. It's getting close to winter and he's running around the place without anything warm on." She shook her head. Souta laughed. Kagome sighed.

"Mom, has anything funny happened here lately?" Kagome asked walking into the living room. Raine shook her head no. "Mom, since I'm back, I'll go ahead and go to school tomorrow. I'm so behind on work, I'll most likely fail even if I do make a good grade." She walked to her own room and closed the door behind her. Falling on her bed, she sighed "What happened? Why am I human again? I wonder what we they are in doing in school tomorrow." She rolled on her back and streched. Looking at the clock it said it was 3 in the afternoon. _I wonder how long it will take Inuyasha to come looking for me. Maybe I was a little harsh to the poor guy. But I can't help it when I leap or jump, people below me get a good look at my panties. I really need need new cloths. I guess I could pay a visit to my father tomorrow after school. I really could use some extra money, besides he's fithy rich! What a pain in the neck. . .Come to think of it, I could use a nice bath right about now. _

_**Inuyasha **_

"Where'd that stupid girl go to? She might have gone home, but than again." Inuyasha was almost back to full strengh when the fight broke out. And he was pissed, pissed at being sitted so much in less than five minutes. (ss: Wouldn't you be pissed as well? I know I would be) Hearing his named called he paused in mid leap. Looking at the old miko walking towards him he stayed and waited for her to get closer.

"Inuyasha, ye be well enough to move so quickly, ye almost died."

"I agree master Inuyasha, if I hadn't shown up when I did you would have been dead."

"Myoga, where did you come from? Still running away from danger I take it." Inuyasha looked at the small flea demon on his sholder. He disappeared, feeling a prike on his nose. He squashed the flea.

"Squashed again, have you no respeck for a flea?" He said fluttering down to the ground. Myoga squeled when Inuyasha stepped on him and walked away from Keade. "Somethings never change, how can you be so cruel master Inuyasha?"

"Kagome has gone back home Inuyasha, ye will find her there." At that Inuyasha ran towards the forest that held the Bone Eaters well. He stopped and sniffed the air _Koga..._ he growled and jumped through the well. Looking up at the ceiling of the small building that housed the old well, Inuaysha jumped up and out of it. Opening the door he walked towards the front door. A familiar scent touched his nose, he couldn't place what it was. Opening the door he walked in. Greeted by Raine and Souta he sat down next to the cat and started to tug on Buyo's legs.

"Who's a good kitty, who's a good kitty cat? Nice little kitty cat insert funny noises made by babys when they coo You're a good lil kitty." Inuyasha started to play with the cats tail. Buyo was on his back trying to attack his hand. "Cute lil kitty cat - " Buyo had finally got his claws in Inuyahsa's hand. "Ow..." He said holding his hand up, with an anime sweat drop.

"That's what you get for tugging on his tail too hard Inuyasha." Souta said resting his head on the couch in front of Inuyasha.

"Where's Kagome?" He asked blowing on his hand, grabbing the cat again he started makeing some more funny noises.

"Her room, or maybe the bathroom down the hall." He answered. Raine walked in the room, holding up a package of turkey she said, "Inuyasha why don't you stay and eat with us? Whe're haveing turkey." Inuyasha looked at her with big puffy anime eyes. He was slightly drooling when he shook his head yes fast. Raine laughed at him, as did Souta.

Souta was helping his mom roast the large turkey. There was a knock at the door, Souta left his mom in the kitchen to see who it was. He opened the door to one of Kagome's friends, Yuka. Inuyasha was waiting for Kagome to get done with whatever girls do. He was still makeing funny noises at the cat. Buyo was trying to take a nap but every time he closed his eyes, Inuyasha would pull on his leg, or his tail, or his ear. Finally the cat hailed off and scratched the shit out of his hand. Inuyasha fell backwards from surprise. "Ow not again." Raine looked at him and shook her head and sighed.

"Souta who is it?"

"One of Kagome's friends Yuka." Raine jumped up from the table she was sitting at, dashed to the room that Inuyasha was in. She grabbed his hand and literally dragged him across the room. Opening the closet in the same room, she pushed him in not to gently.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Raine shut the door in his face.

"Keep quite and out of sight." she whispered through the door. Inuyasha sighed and looked through one of the small openings in the door.

Kagome was soaking in the bathtube. The water had bubble bath in it, hearing the door open she looked over at it and screamed when Yuka pounced on her. Getting a nice mouthful of bubble water she started to gag. "What was that for! Why did you dunk me in the water?" Kagome asked coughing up the little bit of water that she swallowed. Yuka laughed "That's what you get for worrying all of us at school." and left the bathroom. Walking to Kagome's room she sat on the chair next to Kagome's desk and waited for her to get dressed.

Inuyasha heard Kagome scream, opening the closet door he ran to the bathroom. Slaming the door open he gasped. Kagome had just out out of the tube and was drying her hair with a towel. She didn't have a towel on yet, looking at him her face turned scarllet red. "Sit!" Inuyasha was pulled to the floor by the beads. With his face in the floor Kagome garbed a towel and covered herself with it.

"What are you doing here! You peeping tom!" Inuyasha jumped up and glared at her.

"What am I doing here? what are you . . .! What happened to you? Your a human again." He gave her one of those completely-confused looks.

"Wait! Why are you here at a time like this? Oh nooo if Yuka sees you it all over!" _No, my secret is going to get out! Now everyone's going to know about Inuyasha! You idoit! Calm down, now where can I hide him til she leaves? Why don't -- _Her thoughts where cut short when she heard someone knock at the door.

"Kagome you okay? Who did you tell to sit a few minutes ago? And who's the peeping tom?" Yuka asked as she opened the door. Before Kagome could shut the door Yuka walked in the room. _It's all over! _Kagome cried in her head. Yuka walked past her and shut the window. "It's freezeing in here, no wonder you have a cold. Now get dressed before you really get a cold." Yuka handed Kagome her cloths and walked out of the bathroom, she shut the door behind her and went back to Kagome's room.

"Huh?" Kagome looked behind her, seeing no Inuyasha she walked towards the window "Inuyasha? Where did you go?" She opened the window and looked down. She sighed when she saw Inuyasha holding onto the side of the house with his claws. "Get back in here Inuyasha" He jumped back into the window, sitting on the window sill he shut it.

"Gees it cold out there! How can that girl walk around with the same type of skirt like you?" Inuyasha asked. _He's right. . .Maybe I can get Inuyasha to dress like a human and go to the mall with me, maybe I can bring Yuka along. Wait. . .Today's friday! Which means that there's no school tomorrow. Maybe I should visit dad today and go shopping tomorrow. _Inuyasha was waveing his hand in front of her eyes. "Kagome, hello?" She blinked and looked at him. She sighed and opened the door, looking around the hall. Seeing nobody, she pushed Inuyasha out of the bathroom and into Souta's room.

"Stay in here til I come and get you all right?" Inuyasha grunted and sat down, crossing his arms he sighed. Kaogme shut the door and went back to the bathroom. Getting dressed she walked to her room. "Hey Yuka, what to go to the mall with me tomorrow?"

"Sure, I was planning on going today but we can go tomorrow."

"Good, but I'm going to have a friend come along with us. You don't know him and don't you dare tell anyone else about him, got it? I need to talk to my mom real quick, I'll be back in a few minutes." Kagome walked out of the room. Looking for her mother, she with out meaning to, stepped on the cat's tail. Buyo hissed and ran away from her. Kagome petted him on the head, Buyo began to purr his tail forgotten. "Mom?"

"In here Kagome." Raine called back.

"Hey mom, I need to pay dad a visit because I need a little extra money to go to the mall tomorrow with Yuka."

"Sure dear, I'll call him and tell him you're on your way." She answered. Pulling the turkey out of the oven, she began to pour broth on it to give it a bit more spice to it and to keep it from drying out. "Where did he go anyways?" Kagome sighed and left the room. Raine looked at her daughters retreating back _What was that about?_

_ss: Hey ppl I hope you like my story so far. plz r&r._


	6. Kagome's Father

**_Chapter 6Kagome's Father_**

Kagome walked back into her room. She sat on her bed and turned to Yuka. "So tell me, what's going on at school?"

"Hojo has been a pain! All he wants to do is talk to us about you. We usually avoid him but hes so darn persentant. What do you see in that guy?"

"What are you talking about, sure I did have a crush on him last year, but now I don't."

"Hey! Why don't we bring Eri and Ayumi along with us?"

"Wha? Why should we?"

"Why not? The others haven't seen you in a long time." Yuka asked her, she got up and looked out the window. "Did I just see something red run away from below?"

"R - red?" _Inuyasha! You idoit! I told you to stay in Souta's room. just wait til Yuka leaves. . ._ "It's probley nothing."

"There it is again!" Yuka pointed out the window. Kagome looked out it, and sure enough, it was Inuyasha chaseing the cat. Kagome's eye twitched. Turning around she left the room. Yuka watched her walk up to the person in the red outfit. She heard her yelling at him, but couln't make out what she was saying.

_**Kagome and Inuyasha**_

"You idoit! I told you to stay in Souta's room! Why the hell are you chaseing the cat? Yuka saw you!"

"What! Why do I have to stay in his room? Your mother shoved me in the stupid closet! It's not very fun being around here when your friends are around!"

"Well I'm so sorry, because of you, now everyone at school will know what I've really been doing!"

"Who cares? Why don't you just stay in my time instead of this one?"

"Why, so I can be your sharde detector again? I don't think so! Your going to pay for this one big time pal!"

"What? Who ever said anything about being my sharde detector?"

"You did, when we first met Miroku, you called me your sharde detector. Oh no, I haven't forgotten abou that, you still have a thing for dead girls don't you?"

Inuyasha had a shocked/confused expression on his face. "What are you talking about? What does Kikyo have to do anything with this?"

"Inuyasha, just go back home till Yuka leaves all right?"

"Whatever, just don't eat all the turkey before I come back. You will come and get me right?"

"Yes!" She said dramaticly "Just get going" She started to push him towards the well house. Opening the doors, she shoved him in. "Now hurry up. I'll be back in a little bit."

"Yeah yeah." He sighed and jumped back down the well.

She was walking back to her room when she saw Yuka come out of her room. "Yuka, could you come back tomorrow, I need to pay a visit to my dad."

"Sure. Bye Kagome, I'll call you later okay?"

"Sure, bye." Kagome waved at Yuka as she turned and walked out of the room. She stood over her bed and fell on it. Suddenly she felt worn out. _Gees, now I have to visit dad, which I really don't what to do anyways. What a pain . . .Yuka should be leaveing the house any minute now, so I need to ge fetch Inuyasha. I'll do that here in a little bit._

Kagome closed her eyes and dozed off.

_**Inuyasha **_

He was sitting on top of the well, waiting for Kagome to come back and get him. He leg was figgeting as was his forefinger. Resting his head on his hands he tapped away on his head. Looking at the sun in the distance, "Argh! I can't take this no more!" He turned and jumped back down into the well. Climbing out of it, he walked towards Kagome's window.

He looked through it and his eye brow twiched with an anime pulse. _She's asleep when she said that she would get that other girl to leave? I can't beleive her. . .hey, hehehe... _An evil grin slowly creeped across his face. Carefully opening the window so it wouldn't wake her up. He creeped up beside her bed. Lowering his mouth next to her ear. . .

"WAKE UUUUPPPPPPPPPP!" he hollered. Kagome woke up and screamed, she involuntarily slapped him in the face. Breathing harshly and clucthing her chest she started at the hanyou who had just scared the living day lights out of her.

"What was that for!" She nearly screamed at him. Inuyasha was sitting on his butt, his arms where behind him and he was looking at her in surprise. Pointing at his face "That's what you get!" she hissed at him.

"What, you're the one who said that you would come and get me, not doze off!"

Kagome started to rub her temples, "My head. . .I have such a headache." Kagome shook her head a few times, turning back to Inuyasha, "Hey Inuyahsa? You what to come with me to meet my father?"

His ears twitched at the her last word. "Father?"

_**Sango and Miroku**_

"Miroku, where did Kagome and Inuyasha slip to?" Sango asked polishing her hiraikotsu.

"I guess they might have gone back to Kagome's time." Miroku stood up and streched. "How about a walk Sango?" Sango sighed and looked at Miroku, who stuck out his bottom lip, the begging kind of look. Sango shook her head and set down the hiraikotsu and stood up. Kirara jumped up on her shoulder and Shippo jumped up on Miroku. "With them two gone, we can have a little bit of time to ourselves." He looked at Shippo, whispering something into his ear, Shippo nodded and jumped down.

"Come on Kirara." Shippo called behind him as he ran out of Keade's hut. The cat jumped down and mewed at Sango, she waved her hand and the cat ran after Shippo. Miroku held out his arm behind Sango, "Shall we?"

Sango sighed and walked out of the hut. The two were walking towards the river when they heard a woman scream to the left of them. Miroku ran ahead, Sango ran back to the hut and picked up her hiraikotsu. Spotting the monk a little ways ahead of her, she began to follow him.

Miroku made it there first, it took only a few minutes for Sango to come up behind him. When Sango had gotten there, Miroku had already taken care of the weak demon, he was knealing beside it. Sango looked at it. "It looks like a distant cousin of the mist demon, but more solid and much weaker."

"Yes, but why is it here in the first place?" Miroku stood up and placed the end of his staff on it's head, the demon vanished. Sango was about to answer him when he literally leaped to the woman's side who screamed. Her eye brow twitched as she watched the monk

"Now every thing is alright my dear. Would you bare my chi -" Next thing he knew, he was face down in the dirt. Sango had her hiraikotsu held up over her head after she hit him. She had an anime pluse on her forehead (ss: i love it when she hits Miroku and the anime pulses)

"What was you saying Miroku? You what another lump on your head?"

Miroku raised his head up and got on his knees. Rubbing his head, he turned and looked at Sango. Miroku's face turned pale and he crawled away backwards from Sango. Hideing behind one of the village men, he peeped out behind him. Sango's face had an angry shadow over her eyes. She glared at Miroku, turning her back to him she hooked the strap of her weapon on her shoulder and walked away from the others. Miroku was huddleing in fear behind the villager. Everyone laughed at the monk.

"That no good perverted monk! Womanizer, I'd really love to kick the shit out of him one of these days. Why did I ever think he would change? Wishful thinking I surpose. He'll most likely ask any woman, pretty or ugly to have his kid!" Her hands where by her side, stalking away from the village she decided to sit by the river for a little while. Reaching the bamk, she chose a spot and sat down. Setting the hiraikotsu infront of her, she picked up a rock and threw it at the water. She preshed her knees to her chest and rested her arms on them. She sighed as she watched the ripples that the fish made.

Sango was more sad than angry at the monk. He just didn't understand how his flirting upsets her. And there was no way she was going to come out and say it. "Kohaku...Where are you, little brother? Now that Naraku has vanished, you vanished along with him. How longer will it be until I can get you back from his control - "

"Hopefully not long, may I sit down Sango." Miroku asked walking up beside her. Sango looked at him and turned her back to him. She shruged, and Miroku sat down next to her. "Sango, about the girl, I'm sorry."

"Why should you be, pervert." Sango said, she still had her back to him.

"Kagome has told me that my flirting with the girls makes you unhappy and angry. It's a habbit I tell you. But anyways, we should be able to get Kohaku back from Naraku and my wind tunnel removed."

"Is that all?" Sango stood up to walk away.

"Wait, Sango, please hear me out. You're not like the other gils, my feelings for you are much stronger than all the other feelings I've ever had for a woman. You're smart, you're beatiful, and you're strong. You're a very special woman to me Sango." Sango's face was turning a bright shade of pink.

"That's enough Miroku, you're just flirting with me like you do with the others. I bet you've gave this little speach to all the others as well." She started to walk away again. Miroku stood up and grabbed her hand.

"Please don't go, not yet. I'm not done talking. Please let me finish." Sango stood still, her face was a little pink. "When we do destory Naraku and when my curse is removed, Sango would you - " Sango turned around and pointed at him.

"I knew it! You're just flirting with me and all you what to ask me is 'would I bare your child' Yeah right! Lercous monk!" She bent down and picked up her hiraikotsu, putting it on her shoulder she started to walk away from the perverted monk. "Just go try that spech on another girl, maybe it might work next time." Miroku stood up, grabbing her arm, he pulled her into his arms. Sango gasped at the sudden embrace. "M-Miroku?"

"I wasn't finished Sango." Sango shook her head.

"Could this wait? Right now I just don't what to talk." Sango gently pushed the monk away and walked away from him. Miroku sighed _Well, at least it was worth a shot. _

_**Kagome and Inuyasha **_

"Inuyasha stop gauking and come on already. And keep the hat on." Kagome said pulling on his arm to get him to move. He was in ah at her fathers home. It was more of a miny mansion than a house. The driveway was quite lenghy and it had trees and flowers surrounded the road and the manor. Walking up the stairs that lead to the firnt doors, Kagome knocked on it useing the knocker. The door opened slowly and her fathers butler stood at it. Seeing Kagome he bowed and moved aside. Kagome and Inuyasha walked inside. The butler closed the door and went to fetch Mr. Higurashi. (ss: Since, yet again, I have no clue what her father's name is. I'm going to call him Roy from now on.)

Returning in a few short seconds "Your father will join you shortly Miss. Kagome. Please follow me to the parrlor." He said and turned his back to the two, he led them into the parllor. Roy's office was next to the room that the two where waiting in so it didn't take long for him to join them.

Inuyasha was walking around the room. Toucheing and sniffing everything. "Inuyasha stop touching things." Kagome warned him. "Father doesn't like it when strangers to him come in and start fingering his things." Inuyasha whimpered like a scolded dog. Sitting down next to Kagome, his eyes wandered along the large room. The main thing that caught his interest was an old painting that strangely resembled one of Kikyo's Shinadama Chuu (ss: is the name for her soul collecters) Inuyasha walked closer to it was about to touche it until Kagome grabbed him arm and pulled him towards her fathers office. She reached for the door knob, but it truned. The door opened and in the door way was a man in about his his thirtys.

"Kagome! So nice to see you again. It's been almost a year since yor last visit. And who is your friend?" His eyes narrowed a little at Inuyasha. "So this is the hanyou your mother has told me so much about. I have to say I'm quite impressed." Roy walked up to Inuyahsa's face and looked at his eyes.

His eyes traveled to his ears. Tugging at them, Inuyasha swatted his hand away and jumped back. "Don't touche my ears." He said calmly. Roy laughed and Kagome sighed.

"So she was right, they are soft and cute. Now on to important matters." Roy turned his eyes to Kagome. "I know that there must be a reason for your visit my dear. You must have questions."

"Yes, dad could I have a little money, I need to buy some new cloths when I go to the fudel ara."

His eyed looked her over. "It's because of the change." Kagome stepped back shocked.

"H-how do you know?" Roy smiled and laughed.

"It doesn't matter, you need some money? Okay I'll give you some. I'll be right back." He turned and walked away, closeing the door of his office he began to look through his desk.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha, and to her surprise, he had his fangs bare. "Inuyasha?"

"I don't like this. Not one bit. He's not a human, nor a demon. I don't know what he is but he is not a human."

"What are you talking about? Of course he's human."

"Than why does that old painting look like one of Kikyo's shinadama chuu?" He said turning his eyes to the painting. Kagome walked over to it and looked at it closely.

"There's a person in the background. Inuyasha, do you know who it is?" Inuyasha walked beside Kagome. Looking at the painting closely he found the person. He slowly said, "Kikyo."

"Kikyo? That's Kikyo?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha. The door behind the two opened and Roy stepped into the room. Inuyasha rounded on him.

"What are you?" He said, looking at Roy.

(ss: talking about a cliffhanger. To all you Miroku and Sango lovers don't worry. There will be a nice little part of a chapter in the furture about the two. Please r&r)


	7. Saimyoushou

**_Chapter 7 Saimyoushou_**

"What do you mean, 'what am I'? I'm human, can't you tell?" Roy spread his arms innocently. "And why are you looking at me like that?"

"Feh! As if, you're no human." He snarled unsheathing Tetsusaiga. Kagome looked at Inuyasha than at her father confused.

"Inuyasha? Put your sword away, what are you doing?"

"Get back Kagome. I don't what you to get hurt."

_**Sesshomaru**_

"Master Jaken, do you know where Lord Sesshomaru has gone to?"

"Hush you silly girl." Jaken told Rin, she sighed. _Ohh, where did Lord Sesshomaru go to this time. He just leaves us all the time. He's getting quieter and quieter ever since that one time a little while ago. . ._

Sesshomaru was walking through the trees. Comeing into a clearing that was next to a small cliff. Underneight the cliff was a large river. He spotted a women next to it stareing down at the river. "Well if it isn't Kikyo? I thought you was under Adi's control."

Kikyo turned and looked at the demon. "Well if it isn't Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru. Tell me, what do you know about the demon that imprisoned me." Kikyo looked back at the river.

"Why should I?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"Because I what to know what she wants with me and Kagome. And why she imprisoned me in that hellish void of liquid." Kikyo turned back towards Sesshomaru. "Or is it, that you don't know anything about her?" He turned his head to the left of them. Looking up, he spotted a saimyoushou watching them. When Sesshomaru spotted it, it flew away.

"You best feel lucky that I haven't killed you." With that he followed the poisonus insect, leaving Kikyo behind him. Jumping clear over the river, he turned into the orb of light (ss: or whatever it's called. He does this in a few eposides in the anime. If you know what it's called, plz tell me) and followed the bug.

_**Inuyasha and Kagome **_

"What do you mean Inuyasha? That's my father, why are you doing this?"

"He's not your father, or at least he was." Inuyasha said.

"What do you mean?" She asked dumbfounded. "Than if that's not my father than who is he?"

"I don't know Kagome, but who ever it is I don't like it." Roy looked at Inuyasha than Kagome.

"What is it? Why have you drawn your?"

"Shut up I'm the one asking quiestions. Now who the hell are you? And why does that painting look like Kikyo?" He said pointing at the painting.

"What? That old thing? I foud it at Kagome's house on the day of her birth. It was in a large box that someone dropped at our front door when we got home. And I am Roy, Kagome's and Souta's father." Roy spread his arms innocently.

"Inuyasha, why does it bother you so much? He's my dad and now that I think about it I do remember that painting. Please just put your sword away." Kagome whispered in Inuyasha's ear. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and sheathed tetsusaiga.

"Thank you for putting your sword away. Now here you go Kagome." Roy walked up to Kagome. Holding out his hands he dropped the money in her hand. He gave her a hug before truning around and closeing the door to his office behind him. Kagome pocketed the monkey and truned around to leave the place. Inuyasha followed behind her, his eyes looking over his shoulder at the door that Roy went through.

_**Keade's village**_

"Hmm? The girl disappeared somewhere near this village. Now all I need to do is find out where she went to. Damn that Sesshomaru, because of him, Kikyo has escaped my garsp as well as the girl. I also need a new dragon's eye gem. This is becomeing quiet tiresom." She said looking at the small village below her. Decideing to look around the village she began to advance on it.

"Miroku, do you sence that?" Sango asked the monk who wouldn't stop following her.

"Yes I do a strong demonic aura. And it's getting closer to the village. Let's go check it out Sango." The demon slayer agreed with the monk and the both of them began to run towards the area where the demon was approaching.

Adi was just outside the village when Miroku and Sango and Kirara. (can't forget about her) Adi stopped walking and looked the two over.

"What do you what, humans?"

"Who are you and why are you here?" Sango demanded. Miroku was standing to the left of Sango.

"You dare quiestion me? Move. I'm looking for someone if you must know." Adi said as she was eyeing the village behind the two.

(SS: well that was a short chapter. Next one will be longer. Hope you like it so far, plz r&r)


	8. Miroku

**_Chapter 8 Miroku_**

Adi, not wanting to answer anymore of the humans quiestions, unsheathed her fang, and lunged at the two. Sango and Miroku avoided her sudden attack. The villagers where running away from the three to a safe distance. Miroku lunged back at her, she meet his staff with her own fang, and pushed the monk backwards. Not expecting that. Miroku lost his balance and fell on his back. He was sitting up when Adi held her sword above Miroku and was about to plunge it downwards, when the hiraikotsu was flying towards her. She jumped up and away from the two.

_**Kagome and Inuyasha**_

"What do you mean, we need to go back to the feudal arua? I want to go to the mall today, not tomorrow."

"We can come back in a hour or two. It's not like I need to stay there for a long time."

"Why do you need to go back?"

"I need to find Myoga, or at least Totosai." Inuyasha mubbled. Kagome sighed.

"Fine, I guess I have no choice. Just let me get on a more decent outfit." She sighed again, going to her room. Inuyasha sat down and crossed his arms and legs, like he always does. Kagome took off her school uniform and started to rumage though her closet. Throwing aside old and too short cloths she finally found what she was looking for. holding up the pair of loose blue jeans. She tried them on. Nice fit, not to tight, loose enogh in case she does change back into a hanyou when she goes back. It also looks like something a person would wear back then also. Not much, but enough where she won't get any strange looks.

Finding a shirt that would be nice and loose also, she slipped it over her head. Folding her sun dress, she placed it in her closet. She left her room, but first she picked up a rather large, brown bag and began to hunt for some more cloths. Stuffing them in the bag, with a hair brush and a half dosen of personal items. She placed the items in a sercet pocket on the inside of the bag, just in case. Considering feudel Japan don't have them. Placeing it on her back, she went to find Inuyasha. He was in the livingroom, playing with Buyo.

"Come on if you want to go so badly." She turned and went outside, with Inuyasha, hot on her heels.

_**Sango and Miroku **_

Both of them where completely out of breath. Panting heavily, they kept their eyes on the demon. "If you want to live, than leave me be." She said calmly. She hadn't began broke a sweat.

"So you can kill everyone? No thanks." Miroku said. Adi stabbed the earth, and leaned on the helt.

"So, you still have enogh energy to talk, do you monk? Maybe I should make you cry like a child, that would be most amuseing. Don't you agree demon slayer?" Miroku was crouched down, and Sango was standing as best as she could. both of them where wounded and bleeding not too badly considering Adi almost cut off Miroku's hand when he tried to use the wind tunnel on her. And both of Sango's legs would have been cut off, if Miroku hadn't dive tackled her.

Adi pulled her sword out of the ground began to walk towards the both of them. Completely out of energy, they could only watch her walking closer to them, sword raised.

"Which shall go first? The woman, or the man?" She was standing closer to Miroku, when she side stepped and was standing above Sango, fang raised above her head. she plunged the sword downwards, aiming for Sango's head. Miroku watched in horror as she was about to kill the woman he deeply cared for. Finding a sudden burst of energy, he lunged at Sango not a second to late. Adi impaled the monk instead of the girl she cursed the monk sliently.

_Damn you monk. . .wait! She's here! _"It seems that you have escaped dead this time. But, if you interfear again. I will show you no mercy." Adi sheathed her weapon and walked towards the forest in which the Bone Eaters Well is located in. Sango raised her head and crawled out from under the monk. He was lying face down, his kimono soaked with his own blood. Sango began to shake him.

"Miroku! Come on Miroku, you can't die on me!" Sango flipped him on his back, and took off the top part of his kimono. His chest was bursed and covered in blood, near his stomach was a wide gapin hole. When Miroku had dive-tackled Sango, instead of her getting wounded. The blade went completely though the left part of his belly. Tears began to drop off her chin as she grabbed a part of his kimono and put presure on his wound. He moaned slightly, and opened his eyes. Clouded over, her face swam infront of him.

"Sango. . ." He whispered. "I'm. . .glad that y-your s-safe." His eyes closed. Sango shook him, _hard. _Trying to keep him from passing out on her, she wipped the blood off his chest so she could get a better look at his wound.

"Miroku, don't you dare die on me you womanizer!" The villagers where surrounding the two, Keada came up to Sango and Miroku. She knelt down next to the two. Sango looked at the elder woman. "Keada? Can you help him?" She asked.

Not answering her quiestion, she turned to the villagers. Telling the men to bring the wounded monk into her hut, they placed him down on soft blankets. Keada began to get together herds and items together in order to try and save the monks' life. Sango helped her out, and she mixed some of the herb that her fathrs taught her how to do. The both of them went to work on the gapeing hole in his abdomen, if not treated immediately it would bring certain death.

_**Inuyasha and Kagome**_

Inuyasha had jumped out of the well and was waiting for Kagome to appear down inside it. He watched as the well shined blue and other colors as Kagome appeared. When her foot touched the ground, she felt a pulse travel thoughout her body. Holding up her hands she watched her clear finger nails, grow into dark blue claws. _No...I was afraid of this_

"Kagome! You've changed back into a hanyou!" Inuyasha called. Kagome looked up at him, and jumped up and out of the well.

"But why? Why did I change into a human when I went home, but changed back into a hanyou when I came back?" A breeze played with their hair and rideing the breeze brought a very unpleasent scent to their noses, blood. "Miroku!" They both said together.

"So it's the well that you vanished into isn't it? Now I know where you have went to to escape me." Adi said walking up to the two, she held up her sword and looked at the blade that was covered in human blood. "I have indeed outdone myself with you Kagome. You truely are the best hanyou I've created by a bit from a mist demon."

"What? You where the one who sent that thing after me?" Kagome said, "And that blood on your sword." Her eyes widen, "You didn't."

"What? Kill that monk? I tried to just a few minutes ago. I was aimming for the girl, Sango I believe is her name. But the monk got in my way. He should be dieing any minute now, even as we speak."

"You basterd!" Inuyasha shouted at her, he unseathed Tetsusaiga, that transformed into the sword of the fang.

"So that is the famous Tetsusaiga. So, you are his brother, that's what I thought but I wasn't sure. But unlike Lord Sesshomaru, you are a filthy halfbreed. I have no time to play with the likes of you Inuyasha." She vanished.

"What the? Where did she go?" Inuyasha said looking around them.

"I don't know Inu - " Her eyes widen when she felt a hand rake though her hair. Twisting around, Kagome kicked her Adi's head. Adi grabbed Kagome's foot and picked her up, and slamed her into the ground.

"Mine your place girl." Kagome got on her hands and knees and shook her head. Inuyasha lunged at her

"Wind Scar!" The wind scar headed right for the demon. Adi's eyes narrowed and eaisly avoided the attack. Inuyasha swung the sword at her again, she vanished. "What the?" He guped when he saw a blade next to his check. He looked over his sholder. Adi was crouched on the flat side of his sword, her back faceing him.

"Missed again."

"Why you!" Kagome leaped at her, catching Adi by surprise, the both of them rolled on the ground. Kagome punched her in the face, and Adi slapped her so hard that Kagome skidded backwards. A red welp was forming her her check in the shape of a hand. Inuyasha growled at her, and used his wind scar. Adi held her own fang up and the wind scar hit it. She split it in two, sending the attack behind her. A strong wind flared up for a few minutes, a new scent filled the air. Adi looked at the intrudier. Her eyes widen in shock, than they narrowed a few moments after.

"Lord Sesshomaru, so have you come to kill me?"

He looked at her, than at Inuyasha and Kagome. "Inuyasha, it would be wise to go help your dieing friend. So it seems that you survived the posion after all. I'm glad, because that means that I can be the one to kill you not the girl. Adi, your fight is with me." He said clamly as heunsheath his Tokijin


	9. Shippo's Bravery

**_Chapter 9 Shippo's Bravery_**

Kagome and Inuyasha left the two demons and went towards Keade's little hut. Bargeing into the hut, their noses filled with the scent of fresh human blood. Looking in front of them was a sad sight. Miroku, though very badly injuried was looking a little better since Keade and Sango had got the bleeding to stop. A bit pale, he was awake. Keade was treating Sango's wounds now. Kagome sat down next to Miroku and took his hand. He smiled weakly.

"You're back."

"Your hand, its like ice." Rubbing them between her own, Inuyasha sat down next to her.

"Looks like you weren't killed after all. You're a lucky little pervert." Kagome placed his hands back down went to check on Sango.

"I'm sorry, if we hadn't left than you two wouldn't be in such a bad shape. I have my medicine with me, here Keade, let me help." Kagome said reaching into her bag. She pulled out the medicine box and opened it. Handing Keade some bandages and some cream to prevent infections. Than she turned to Miroku and took a peek at his major wound. Takeing a little medicated cream and began to smooth it out oh the skin around the wound. Wipeing it on some of his other wounds, she put on bandages on the smaller cuts and scrapes.

"There, that should help ease the pain. Keada, we need to get everyone out of this area. Sesshomaru and another demon are fighting outside of the village."

"Yes, I agree with ye. You heard her, ye must all g find safe grounds." She said to the others in the hut. They shook their heads in agreement and went to warn the other villagers.

"Inuyasha, we need to get Sango and Miroku out. Kirara, can you help me carry Miroku?" The cat mewed and transformed into her bigger form. Kagome wrapped the monk up in the blackets that he was laying on. Pickeing him up gently, she sat him on Kirara. Inuyasha picked up Sango and placed her behinde the monk to keep him from falling off.

Miroku leaded back into Sango and closed his eyes. he muttered "Nice and soft." Sango blushed and wrapped her arms around him.

"Go Kirara, get them out of danger. Where's Shippo?" Kagome said suddenly looking around. Sango shook her head.

"I don't know where he went to Kagome. He could be indangered." Sango said as the cat demon walked out of the hut and took to the air. Keade got on one of the many horses and went though the village to warn them. Everyone was running away from the village, women screaming, men yelling at the women to clam down, and the children where crying.

Within minutes the village was quiet and you could hear Sesshomaru's and Adi's fangs clash with one another. Kagome and Inuyasha went to sniff out the little fox. Shippo was more like a pup to her than a friend. "Shippo? Where are you Shippo?" She called out. Sniffing at the air she growled frustrated. She couldn't get a good scent of the fox. Inuyasha was on the other side of the village.

_**Shippo**_

Shippo wasn't anywhere near the village, he was trying to find a little human girl that ran the wrong way. He was in the forest where the well is found. Running around, he could hear sniffles. Following the sound, he came apone the little girl. Walking up to her he put his hand on her shoulder. She jumped and loked up, seeing no one, she looked down at the smileing little fox demon.

"Shippo? Why are you here?"

"I've come to get you Mesuke. We need to find the others. This place isn't very safe."

"I know, but I couldn't leave my friend. But I can't find her."

"Who?"

"My cat, she ran this way, thats why I followed her."

"We can look for her together. How's that sound?" Shippo asked. The girl smiled and shook her head in agreement. "Where was the last place you saw her?" She pointed at the bush next to her. And frowned.

"It's like she disappeared on me. I was right behind her when she went into this bush and didn't come out, I looked in it and couldn't find her." Shippo looked in the bush, sniffing at it, he caught the scent of the cat. Following the scent, the two walked deeper into the forest. Comeing up to the small water fall, he lead her behinde it. There was a small clearing in it. Walking in it, the smell of the cat was much stronger, but so was another scent. One that he picked up next to the bush.

Comeing into an opening ther was a little orange kitten lying next to the wall.

"Huh? That's not her, did she have a baby?" Shippo shruged. He ran over to the kitten and picked it up.

"It's a little boy. Here, hold him." Shippo said handing the kitten to her. She tok it in her arms. Going deeper into the cave, they found two more little kittens both of them girls. Mesuke took them into her arms as well as the other one. They walked deeper and came across a much larger cat, there was one more small kitten next to her. Mesuke ran up to the cat and placed the three kittens down next to her.

The cat sniffed at them and began to lick them. "She must have had babys." Shippo said. "Mesuke, we best get out of here while we can. I'm smelling a demon in here as well. It smells like a racoon dog." She picked all of them up and started to run towards the exit of the cave. Suddenly something slamed into the cave and cause the rocks to fall around the two. The little girl screamed and Shippo transformed into the big pink balloon thing. floating above Mesuke, rocks fell on top of him, that would have most likely killed the girl and the cats.

_**Sesshomaru and Adi**_

Slaming into a cliff next to a water fall, Adi fell into the water. Breakig the surface she gasped and began to cough. Coughing up some water, she climbed oto the water bank. Looking up at Sesshomaru, she snarled at him. He raised his Tokijin and swing downwards, Adi avoided it by jumping bacwards anf diveing into the river. Sesshomaru caught the scent of the little fox that traveled with Inuyasha and the others and a little human girl with him. Ignoreing the scent, he walked to the edge of the water, waiting for her to break the surface.

_Damn that Sesshomaru. He's makeing it hard for me to not kill him. I still want him as a servent of mine. And I can't control the girl, at least not yet anyways. _She reached into her kimono and pulled out a flute. Swimming deeper into the water, she reached the bottom of the river. Searching around for what she was loking for. She cursed when she found out that the dragon's eye gem isn't here. _No matter, I can still make her go carzy with out it, but I can't control what she does and who she attacks. _She laughed to herself. Placeing her feet on the bottom of the water, she kicked up as hard as she could. Breaking the surface of the water, Sesshomaru was ready for her.

Seeing her leap out of the water, he followed her. Adi placed her fingers in her mouth and whisled. A giant black demon bird took flight out of the forest. Flying underneight her, she landed on it. The bird took to the skys.

"Looks like sheran away. Now what about the fox and the human? It doesn't concern me." He said as he sheathed Tokijin and walked away. Transforming into the small orb of light, he followed the demon bird and it's master, Adi.

(ss: I hope you like it so far plz r&r sry about the typos, how Ihate them T.T)


	10. Escape

**_Chapter 10 Escape_**

"Shippo, it's hot in here." Mesuke muttered. Shippo was a little bruised but he wasn't hurt to bad. Rocks where surrounding them on all sides. He was digging though the rocks as best as he could.

"Hang on Mesuke, I'll get us out of here. How's the cats?" Mesuke reached over and petted the cats.

"Fine, thanks to you Shippo." She closed her eyes.

"Mesuke, don't go to sleep!" Shippo said shakeing the girl by her shoulders.

"I'll try not to. But I'm so hot and sleepy." Shippo went back to digging.

_Why can't I be as strong as the others? Miroku has his wind tunnel, Kagome had her bow and scared arrows, and her new powers. Inuyasha has the Tetsusaiga and Sango has the Hiraikotsu and Kirara. And all I have is stupid tricks. I can't even use them to help save us. Why? _Shippo was begining to panic, not only was he hot and sleepy, but his vision was begining to blurr. Mesuke and the cats where all asleep. The oxygen was being replaced by carbon minoxide.

Rubbing his eyes he reached into his kimono shirt and pulled out his top. "Smashing Top!" He yelled useing his fox magic. The top made the hole much deeper so Shippo used it again. On the third try, he could see a little light comeing in. Useing his bare hands he made the hole much bigger. Makeing it big enough to drag out the girl. He grabbed her by the shoulders and began to pull. Pulling her out of the cave in, he went back for the kittens and cat. Carring them out of the small area. He had managed to get them out into an opening.

His vision was clearing up a little and the kittens where wakeing up. Shippo sat them down next to Mesuke. They began to mew, as Shippo sat down next to them. He fell over on his side, before he slipped into darkness, he saw two large demon feet walking up to him and the girl.

_**Kagome **_

Kagome was now hunting though the forest. She sniffed the air and at last. could smell Shippo. Running towards his scent, she yelled out Inuyasha's name. She didn't like the scent that was also comeing from the same direction as Shippo. Reaching the water fall she gasped when she saw a giant boar demon holding Shippo in one hand and the girl in the other. Kagome snarled, her eyes narrowed as she chraged at the demon.

Kicking the demon's ass in no time. It ran away as Kagome began to gently shake Shippo. He opened his eyes and looked at Kagome. Seeing her, but not really seeing who she was, he muttered "Mommy?" Kagome jurked back, surprised at what he said.

"Shippo wake up, come on now." Hearing twigs snape behinde her, she turned and looked at Inuyasha.

"How is he?"

"Alive. The girl however, she's not doing so good. I can smell carbon minoxide seeping out of her mouth. It's sicking. The cats are alive. Inuyasha, help me you can carry the girl, I'll take Shippo and the cats." She told him. Inuyasha leaded down and picked up the girl, bridal style. Kagome gathered the kittens and cats, along with Shippo into her arms. Standing up, she began to walk towards the village.

_**Sango and Miroku**_

Kirara had taken the two a little further away from the other people. Miroku was still leaning on Sango's chest, Sango had manage to make her blush go away. He was sleeping sloundly.

_Miroku. Why did you jumpe infront of me to save me from that demon? You could have died. There's no way I could have gone on knowing that you dies inorder to save my life. You're such a fool. _

He began to move alittle and opened his eyes. "Sango? Where are we?"

"Outside of the village." He smiled

"Do you know that you're extremely comfortable?" Sango's face turned scarlett as he rubbed his check agaist her chest. "Yes, very soft." Sango growled. Miroku smiled. "Remember, I'm wounded." Sango hit him on the head. "Talking 'bout adding insult to injury." He sighed.

"How are you feeling Miroku?" She asked him.

"Better, how long have I been out?"

"A few hours, not long. Miroku I. . ."

"Yes Sango?" She lowered her head and closed her eyes. Miroku looked at her. She rested her head against his forehead. "Mmhmm? What's wrong Sango?"

"Why..." Tears began to drip off her nose.

"Why what?"

"Why did you save me Miroku? You could have died."

"Why live when the woman I deeply - "

"Sango, Miroku, it's ok, the two demons are gone." Kagome called running up to them. Seeing Sango's and Miroku's face. "Woopsy, I'll leave now. Just thought I'd tell you." She said running back to the village. Inuyasha was waiting for her, with Shippo on his shoulder.

"Hey Kagome, why did you leave them?"

"Hush, Inuyasha, come on. Let's give them some privcy." She said pushing him towards the village. Shippo jumped on her shoulder.

"Hey, Kagome! Stop it, let me go. I said stop pushing me!" Inuyasha said fighting with her every step of the way.

"Inuyasha, sit boy." He fell and she grabbed him by the feet and started to drag him away. Inuyasha has anime swirly eyes.

"Not again..." He cried/moaned. Sango giggled and turned back to Miroku. He was tunred sideways and faceing her. Her eye twitched when she saw the look in his eyes. He had large puffy anime eyes.

"Come on Kirara..." Sango said. The demon mewed and walked down towards the village.

_**Adi**_

_Damn! Why is he still following me. I thought I lost him a while back. Curse you Lord Sesshomaru. _Adi was rideing the giant crow demon. It was flying over a volcano mountain range. All of the volcanos where actived and explodeing all around them. Sesshomaeru was a long distnace behind them, but gaining speed fast.

_The dragons eye should be here somewhere. But where is it! If I can just find it before he does. _The bird took a dive towards a river of lava. Adi jumped off of it and landed next to it. She watched the small orb of light flying towards her. She narrowed her eyes. Turning around, she began to run along the river.

Reaching a part of the river that split into two lava flows. In the middle of it, there was a large boulder. Jumping over the lava and landing on the stone. She unsheathed her fang and plunged it deep inside it. The cut she made began to glow. _He's almost here, I must hurry or he will destroy this one as well as the last. _

She pulled the blade out of the stone and it began to crack as a stone, the size of a human fist, glowed and the rock around it crummbled into dust. Sesshomaru landed behind her.

"Adi, stop running and accept your death." He said as he held his two fingers together and his green whip appeared.

He lashed at her, she ducked and grabbed the stone. "Don't think that you have won Sesshomaru." She called out to him as she began to run. Leaping high into the air, she landed on the crow demon. Sesshomaru, not wanting her to escape again, lashed at her a second time. Catching her in the side, and on her neck, she cried out and lowered herself closer to the bird. She looked at the deep wound. Blood was flowing rapidly, soaking her kimono and dripping onto the bird and the ground below. And the wound from her neck was deep as well. It was bleeding worde than the one on her side.

Pressing her hands againt the wounds, trying to stop the flow of blood, the crow began to retreat. He unsheathed his Tokijin and jumped up into the air, above the bird. Swinging the sword downwards, he sliced it in half. Adi jumped clear from the bird's corpse. Landing back on the ground, he sheathed Tokijin. She fell and hit the ground, hard. Laying on her side she watched his feet walking towards her. _Damn, I've lost too much blood. I didn't think I'd lose so much blood so fast. _She touched her forehead with her hand. _My vision's a bit hazy. But do I have enough strength to escape? _

She looked at the demon that was looming over her. He reached down, Adi tried to swat his hand away but failed. He grasped her throat and picked her up off the ground and above his head. She grabbed his hand and tried to pry it away but she couldn't.

His grip tightened and Adi cried out. "Eaahh!"

"Resign your self to dead and enter the Netherworld, Adi." He said coldly, his grip was almost stopping her breath completely. Adi sank her claws into his arm and with her other hand, sank her claws into his check as she slapped him. A throbbing pressure in her neck was building. It was excruciating painful.

She looked at him and smirked "you wish" He tighten his grip much harder, this time he completely stopped her breatheing. She kicked at him and struggled to free herself from his grasp. _Noo! I can't die yet, not like this. . ._ she opened her mouth and made a odd sounding howl before she went limp. Her arms fell to her side and Sesshomaru sensed a demon comeing up from behind him fast, tossed her aside and unsheathed his Tokijin.

The demon appeared next to Adi and touched her badly brused neck. He turned his rage filled eyes towards Sesshomaru. "How dare you harm M'lady. You will pay for hurting her so badly." He reached down and lifted her bridal style. "I will get avenge her, but I am a little relieved that I arived before you dispatched her. I will be back, mark my words." He truned his back to Sesshomaru and vanished.

"So, one of her servants. Adi, you may have escaped me, but I did help you a little. At least I was kind enough to stop the blood flow from your neck."

_**Kagome and Inuyasha**_

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you see Sango's and Miroku's faces?"

"No, why are you asking?"

"Nothing." She sighed _Gees, what's with him. He's as thick headed as ever. The idoit. _She giggled to herself.

The two where sitting next to a river outside Keade's village. Kagome was sitting up and Inuyasha was laying down. Kagome sighed and layed down next to him. He placed his hand on her head and started to pet her. Kagome laughed at this.

"So now I'm the one being treated like a dog am I?" She began to rub his ears. He growled at first but his eyes started to close. Kagome burst out laughing when he started to kick his leg. Inuyasha grinned.

Kagome was laughing so hard that tears began to pour. Inuyasha anime sweat dropped. "What's so funny?" She shook her head, holding her hand against her mouth to stop herself from laughing hysterically.

A breeze played with their hair, Inuyasha sniffed at the wind. He subcounicesly growled. Kagome looked at him. Inuyasha could smell something famillar but he couldn't place it. Kagome stood up. "I what to go back home, I'll be back tomorrow kay?"

"Fine, just don't make me come and get you. And be sure to bring back some food." Kagome agreed and walked towards the well. Standing above, she looked inside than behind her. It felt like something was watching her. Shruging off the feeling, she jumped into the well.


	11. An Unwelcome Guest

**_Chapter 11 An Unwelcome Guest_**

_**One week later**_

_**Kagome at school**_

_Arggggh! I don't understand this! I should have stayed home. And theres going to be a test next week! I'm doomed! _Kagome cried in her head. Hearing the bell, everyone got their things together and started to leave for thier next class. Kagome and Eri stayed behind. Eri looked at Kagome "If you want Kagome I can help you study. Heck, I most likely can get Hojo to help you."

"I really need to pass this test Eri. If I don't than I'm doomed!" She sighed and stood up. She gathered her things together and followed Eri to the next class. Yuka joined them outside of the door.

"Eri, did you study for that test today?"

"T-test? What test?"

"Our biology test. Wait, you didn't study did you?"

"No..." She anime sweat dropped. Eri and Yuka laughed. The three went into the class. There weren't no desks, but there where tables that sat four to each one. Ayumi was already waiting for the others to join her at the desk they always sit at. The desk was beside the window. They where on the fourth floor.

"Hello class, please get out your pencils and notes. I will let you study for half an hour before the test. Study hard now. And Kagome, you are three tests behind. Please see me after school so I can tell you what they are on. You don't have to take this test, but you need to before next friday."

Kagome whimpered. She rested her head on the table top and covered her face with her hands. _O my god! I can't believe how far behind I am! This is a total killer! Why me. . . . _Ayumi poked Kagome and pointed outside.

"Look at that funny looking bug, it's huge."

"Huh?" Kagome turned her head to get a look at the bug, when she did it felt like her heart stopped. She jumped up and stared at it.

"Miss. Higurashi , is something wrong?" The teacher asked her.

"O my god...It's a saimyoushou! That means. . .Naraku knows where I am. I need to get Inuyasha!" She started to run out of the class.

"Kagome - !"

"I'm sorry teacher, get everyone out of the school! It's dangerous here. You must evacuate the school right away!" She ran out of the class. The teacher looked at the door than outside at the bug.

"That things pretty damn ugly." He gasped when he noticed he cursed. The class laughed.

_How the hell did it pass through the well? I thought only two can get though, me and Inuyasha. This is bad, he must be hiding in my time, not the fuedal ara. Shit, shit, shit! _She was running through the entrance of the school when she heard the fire alarm ringing. She turned and saw the saimyoushou following her. Back at the school a black cloud of smoke began to drift to the skys. "Shit!" She started to run back but changed her mind and began to run back towards her house.

_**Adi**_

"M'lady, how are you feeling?"

"Better. Thank you." He smiled and bowed. Adi reached into he kimono and pulled out the flute. With her other hand she pulled out the rock. Crushing it, she opened her hand and in the middle of her palm was a blood red gem. "The dragon's eye gem stone. At last." She attacted it to her flute. It began to glow as it attacted to it.

_**Kagome**_

She was halfway back to her home she stopped dead in her tracks. She began to pulse. _What's going on! _She looked at her hands and watched in horror, once again, her clear finger nails changed color and began to grow into claws. She tounched her teeth, she felt her fangs grow back. Touching her head, she felt her demon ear. _No! I've changed back into a hanyou! This is bad! Wait, now I can kill that damn bug! _She leaped up and sliced the bug into many pieces. Landing on a roof of a house, she could see the smoke from her school.

She cursed sliently to herself as she ran back to the school building. Leaping from roof to roof she made it there in no time. Seeing the firefighters, she watched them run into the building and they where bringing out students. She scaned for a few people. Breatheing a sigh of relief when she spotted Eri, Yuka and Ayumi.

She started to look for Hojo. Her ears twitched when she heard one of the teachers saw something about Hojo still being in the school. _Fuck! What's that idoit still doing in there! _Looking at one of the ladders, she jumped from car to car. People looked at her oddly as she leaped past them. Landing on the fire truck, she started to run up the ladder. There was three firefighters on it. When she ran by, one of them shouted.

"There's a boy on the top floor!" She didn't stop. Reaching the end of the ladder, she leapped higher than she ever done before. Landing on top of the school, she ran towards the door. Bargeing though it, she began to sniff the air. She started to cough, _Damn, I can't use my nose, there's way to much smoke. _She ran towards the door that lead to the top floor. Swinging it open, she yelp in surprise when she saw Hojo standing at the door. He was holding out his hand as though he was about to open the door.

"What the?" He began stareing at her. Kagome grabbed him by the waist and heaved him over her shoulder. She ran back towards the fire trucks. Hojo yelled when she leaped from the roof. "Stop, there's still people in there!"

"What? Where are they?" She landed on the ground, setting him back on his feet he pointed to one of the windows on the top floor.

"In there." _Arg! I can't just leave them, but I need to get Inuyasha! Naraku can attack anytime he wants to! _

Kagome was about to jump back up on the building when she heard a famillar voice yell at her. She turned around to see her father Roy running up to her.

"Kagome, what's happening?"

Hojo looked from Roy to Kagome, "Kagome? Kagome! Is that you?" She started to laugh stupidly

"Busted, hehehe Come here" She said, grabbing Roy's hand and she pulled him away from Hojo. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"I saw the smoke, and I also - " A red blurr jumped between the two and vanished into the top window of the school. A few moments later it appeared again, this time with three students. He landed beside Kagome and Roy. Setting them down, they ran towards the other students.

"Inuyasha? How did you know?"

"Your dad got me."

"How?"

"Long story, what happened to the school?" Roy interupted. Inuyasha started to sniff the air. He walked towards Kagome and sniffed her hand.

"Saimyoushou?"

"Yes, I don't know where it came from. But before I was about to jump in the well I thought I was being watched. So since Naraku has disappeared in my era, than he might be in this one?"

"That's what I was thinking. But how in the world could he get though?" Kagome asked the two. Inuyasha shruged and glanced at Roy. Kagome saw his face change for a second. "Wait, Inuyasha, I thought you didn't like my father. And you said that he wasn't my father."

"It wasn't, but this man is your father. How about you explain to her Roy?" Inuyasha said. "Me, I'm gonna take care of this fire." He walked towards it and unsheathed Tetsusaiga _I'll use the wind from my Wind scar to put out the worst part of the fire. I'll let the other people in the funny suits to take care of the rest. _

"Just don't destory the school Inuyasha." Kagome called as he charged at the school. "Dad, tell me, what was that thing that impersonated you?"

"Well Kagome, I can give you the full story later, but what in the world happened to you?" He asked as he touched her hair and pulled on her ears. Kagome's eye twitched.

"You mean, you don't know anything about what happened?"

"Nope. But Inuyasha did say something about you being a hanyou."

"So you know Inuyasha? Did mom tell you about him?"

"Oh yes, I found out about his about half a year ago. I paid a visit one day, and I saw you enter the well house. I cracked the door and peeked in. Ad that's when I say Inuyasha."

"A half year? You've known about him for half -" Kagome stopped when she heard Inuyasha running towards them. He was soaked to the skin with water. It looked like he caught himself on fire and one of the firefighters sprayed him down. Kagome burst out laughing.

Inuyasha was the color black thanks to the soot and ashes from the flames. But at least the fire was stopped thanks to him. Inuyasha's ears twitched when she started to laugh and his eye brow twitched (ss: when he gets mad or irritated at someone) Kagome smiled and looked at the school. It may be missing a few things and windows, it should be in full repair in about a couple of weeks.

_To bad, I was half way wishing it would burn to the ground. No more tests for this girl. . .Wait...now that I'm a hanyou again, in this time period than that means no more school period. Yes! But I have to face my family now. _She sighed and patted Inuyasha on the back. "Good job." He smiled weakly. Kagome reached into her pocket and pulled out a cloth. She wipped his face off leaving a black spot on the cloth.

"Here." She handed it to him and started to go back home. Back at the house, Kagome braced herself to meet her family head-on. She sniffed at the air, as did Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled and opened the front door. Kagome, though she hadn't smelt thier scent before she know who it was. She pushed Inuyasha out of the way and ran into her home. Inside, she almost ran over the thing that impersonated her father. Inuyasha and Roy came up behind her. Inuyasha pushed his way infront of Kagome and was looking at the 'fake Roy'. He narrowed his eyes.

"You smell just like Naraku." Inuyasha growled at the man.

ss: Hope you all like it so far. I just found out the other day that there is a person on the anime named Abi. I did not know that when I first started this story. Weird. lol I wonder whats going to happen. During chapter 10, i hand a little writers block. But now, I'm back on track. Like I said before, sry about the typos, man do I hate them. And plz r&r Hope you like it so far.


	12. Possessed Yet Again

_**Chapter 12 Possessed Yet Again**_

(ss: wicked! 12 chapters! lol)

"M'lady, are you sure you want to go?" He asked.

"Yes, I've recovered my strenght. It is almost time to visit an old friend of mine."

"You surely can't mean him? He was thrown in the Bone Eaters Well centuries ago. He is most likely dead."

"I know that." Adi turned and faced her most loyal follower. "Siam, you have been true to me for so many years. I am grateful for you helping me." Siam bowed to her. She walked over to him and touched his shoulder. "I may need your help if he turns up again. Also, is our old friend, the mist demon in that girls time as well?"

"I believe he is. Iunderstand." Siam answered he tounched her hand that was resting on his shoulder.

"Where are your men? I haven't seen them for a long time."

"Slain, slain by Sesshomaru." Adi growled.

"How dare he, that dog. Siam, so you and I are the only ones left. I still need Kikyo. Will you bring her back to me. If she refuses, than simply dispose of her." He looked at her.

"Are you sure?" She shook her head.

"Yes, and remember this, you are my most trusted friend. Thanks to you I found this flute." She held it out and looked at it. The blood red gem sparkled with a tainted light. "This flute that was in a forest next to the sea. I believe that it's original owner was a princess named Sara. The mortal that loved Sesshomaru."

"Her again." Siam said. Adi looked at him in the eyes.

"Now, go and fetch me Kikyo, dead or alive." He bowed and vanished. "Let's see you escape me again Kikyo. Now Kagome, what should I do with her. Since I've gotten another gem, I know where she is anytime I want. And it seems that my old friend is with her." Adi said leaving the floating castle. She walked out to the grounds. Whistleing, another gaint crow demon flew to her. This one was blood red. Her pet, you could say.

_**Miroku **_

Miroku was walking along the river with his old friend, Hatchi. "Master Miroku, why did you summon me?" The raccoon dog asked the monk. "And are you sure that you're well enough to walk?"

"I'm fine my dear old friend. I want to pay a visit to Master Mushi"

"Is that why?"

"Yes, I need to ask him something about Naraku." Miroku looked at his wind tunnel. Hatchi looked at Miroku oddly.

"Why should I help you."

"What's that?"

"You're just a womanizing monk, I have no reason to be scared of you!"

"What?" Miroku's eye brow twitched. Shippo was watching the whole thing and giggleing to himself. "Let's go on a walk Hatchi."

"Why should I?" Miroku hit him on the head with his staff

"Cause I said so, now lets be on our way." Hatchi sighed.

"Be easy on him Miroku." Shippo called. Shippo waited for a few minutes after the third minute, he started to count to ten. On9 you could hear Miroku's shouts and him hitting something.

"Why you no good ungrateful dog! After all that I've done for you, you won't help me out! I only want one thing from you, you no good raccon dog! That's all I asked for!"

A few minutes later Miroku walked up to the others that was sitting around a small fire outside of Keade's village. "Hatchi has kindly agreed to take us to vist Master Mushin."

"Is that so?" Sango asked. She giggled to herself seeing a very battered and bruised Hatchi.

_**Adi**_

Adi approach the small village that almost killed her. A little unsure if she wanted to go in. But she did anyways. The villagers saw her and began to run away from her. She paid them no mind. Walking into the forest that was a little ways from the village, she sniffed at the air. She found the girls scent and began to walk toward a well. She looked into the well.

"So this it the Bone Eaters Well, is it?" She jumped in it.

_**Inuyasha and Kagome **_

"Where's mom,Souta, and gramps?" Kagome demanded the 'fake Roy'. She growled at him and readied her claws. Itching to drive them into his throat.

"What are you talking about?" He said with a confused look. He looked from Inuyasha to Kagome and to the real Roy. "I say, you look just like me." Kagome snarled and pounced on him.

"Dad, go find mom, Souta and Gramps." She ordered Roy to do. He ran into the house. The fake Roy struggled trying to get out from under Kagome. Inuyasha jumped behind Kagome and grabbed fake Roy by the arm. Picking him up.

"Who are you?" He said. Fake Roy, relized that this time he won't be able to get of this jam. He slapped Inuyasha's arm away and leaped backwards. Standing up straight, he looked the two over.

"Looks like I can't fool you this time, now can I?" The demon said slowly. He slowly became transparent. Than he vanished like mist.

"What? Where did it go?" Inuyasha asked looked around.

"Inuyasha, I'm starting to think that this might be that mist demon."

"Yeah. So was I." Kagome and Inuyasha pushed their backs together so that the demon couldn't strike behind them. "Now, where is it?" (ss: It is so ironic, that when a person is looking for an enemy that they lost sight of, that they ever look up. They look all around them up never up, nor below. be sure to keep an eye out for something like that on a movie or show. lol) Little did the two know that the demon was floating above them.

"Arg! Why can't I get this things scent?" Inuyasha asked.

"I can't either, but I have a funny feeling in my gut..." Kagome answered him. The air around them started to be come thick with a fog. "Inuyasha, this is just like what happened when Miroku - " Before she could finish her sentence. The front door slammed open. Another demon entered the same room as the two hanyous. Kagome jumped and Inuyasha snarled.

"Heta, show yourself." She said. Adi walked past Inuyasha up to Kagome. "Ah, so this is where you where hideing." She smirked. Kagome snarled at her and lashed out at the lord.

Adi jumped back with ease and grabbed Kagome's hand when she lashed at her the second time. Hitting Kagome under the jaw, she twisted her arm behind her back and with her other hand slammed Kagome's head to the ground. "Heta, take control of the mutt." She ordered the demon.

"Yes Lord Adi." It answered in an erie voice. The air around Inuyasha began to blacken.

"What the hell? As if I'd let a flithy demon like you to take over me!"

"Do not fight it Inuyasha." Adi said, unsheathing her sword and touched Kagome's throat with the tip.

"Inuyasha! Get out of there!" Kagome yelled. Adi nicked her neck with the blade.

"Slience, unless you want to die along with your pet."

"Kagome." Inuyasha growled. He jumped out of the mist, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Before he could land back on the ground, the mist had engulfed him yet again. But this time it was shocking him. Half way paralyzed, he was resting on his knees and hands.

Adi held up her fang and cut may of the blades in half. Resting the sword on her shoulder, she kept Kagome pinned to the ground with her foot.

"Surprised to see me? Huh girl?" Adi laughed. Kagome could faintly see Inuyasha though the mist. He was on his stomach, the mist still frying him. Inside the mist, Inuyasha could feel the demon trying to take over his body. Unable to move, he just layed there.

Roy ran into the room. Seeing the mist and the demon holding her sword at Kagome's throat, he was shocked. Mentaly shakeing himself, he shook his head. He charged at the demon standing over his daughter. Adi, not expecting the human to come back so soon, was pushed away from Kagome. She growled and brought her sword down on him. Kagome freed from Adi, lunged at her, claws ready. Catching her in the back, Adi feel forwards. Kagome jumped up above the demon and drove her claws in her throat.

Adi grabbed her hand and pulled her claws out of her neck. Twisting her hand so that it would bring Kagome to her knees. She slaped Kagome with the back of her hand. "Learn your place half-breed!" She snarled.

"You're the one who made me a half breed." Kagome said getting to her feet. She held her hands in front of her face and her claws grew long. She may not have a sword, or bow and arrows with her. But hey, haveing ten claws that you can make as long as you what is a lot better.

"Insolent fool." Adi said reaching inside her kimono. She got out the flute and the sencond Kagome saw it, she knew who it belonged to.

"That's Sara's flute!" Kagome said a little shocked at seeing the flute once again.

"Oh yes, it was Sara's flute, but not anymore." She held the flute up to her mouth and blew in it. The red gem glowing with a tainted light. At the first note Kagome doubled over and clutched her head.

"Noo! Not again, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. All of her surroundings vanished from her sight. The only thing she could see was Adi, playing the flute. Her surroundings where either Adi or pitch blackness. Roy had fleed from the room, dragging his family along with the cat out and far away from the house.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. He struggled to get to his feet. Unsheathing Tetsusaiga, he held it up and hit the ground with it. "Wind Scar!" It scattered the mist, doing little damage to the house, but messing up that room badly. Heta, not wanting to get killed, flew straight to the well house and dived into the well.

_Coward. I will make him pay for running off with his tail between his legs. _Adi growled to herself. Kagome was fighting it off as best as she could but to no avail. She stopped moveing, and her eyes glowed red. Inuyasha stepped back, remembering the last time she was possessed like this.

_Damn! Now what do I do? The flute? The flute controls her change! _Inuyasha sheathed his sword, resting his hand on his shoulder, he dug into his flesh, covering his claws with blood. Running up to Adi, "Blades of Blood!" He yelled. Adi stood still and lowered the flute. Her eyes flashed red and the blades where thrust back at Inuyasha. Jumping out of the way, he jumped right up infront of Kagome. The next thing he knew, he was stareing down at five different claws sticking out of his stomach. He looked over his shoulder "Kagome. . ."

(ss: Is it just me, or are the chapters getting a little bit shorter? I hope you like it so far. Talking about karma. Avoiding his own attack to get claws in his back. lol Plz r&r)


	13. Hidden Weapon

_**Chapter 13 Hidden Weapon**_

"Good job Kagome. Now bring me the head of that demon." Adi smirked and held the flute back to her lips. Kagome put her foot on his back, and kicked Inuyasha off her claws. Landing on his face, he shook his head and looked at her. Inuyasha turned his attention back on Adi, if only he could get a hold on that flute.

Inuyasha saw her claws next to his checks. She held one of herhands a few inches away from the back of his head. So her claws had his head trapped. "Don't turn your back on your enemys, Inuyasha. You'll live much longer." Kagome said. _Damn! One wrong move and I'm history, but if I don't move than I'm still good as dead. _Inuyasha swiftly turned around and kicked Kagome in the stomach. Causeing her to stagger backwards, but she didn't miss her target completely. She had slit his check. Inuyasha wipped the blood away from his face.

_This is not good. If I can only get her to go back to my time than I have the others help. But if not she might kill a lot of humans. _Inuyasha was debateing on weither he should drag her back to the fuedal ara, or destroy the flute. Without warning, he was, yet again pierced completely though. But not from Kagome, this time it was Adi who had attacked him. Adi stepped back away from Inuyasha. Her sword in his shoulder.

"Time to die Inuyasha." She said calmly with an evil smirk on her face.

"Burn in hell!" Inuyasha yelled at her. He grabbed the flat side of the blade and pulled it out of his shoulder. Kicking Adi in the stomach, _hard, _he twisted her fang out of her hand. She growled at him, and jumped back a little ways.

"Filthy halfbreed!" Adi yelled at Inuyasha. "Fine, than I will allow Kagome to use her most powerful attack. Prepare yourself Inuyasha!" Adi held the flute up so that the gem was faceing upwards. Adi placed her forefinger on the surface of the gem. It started to glow black before changeing back to red. "Kagome, you may use it if you wish." Adi said grining evily.

Kagome jumped back away from Inuyasha. Her claws returned to their true size. Her shadow grew longer and thiner. Kagome held her hand over her shadow. Black and blue sparks began to spring from her hand to the shadow. At the end of the shadow, it grew a long spike at the end. Like the grim reapers scythe. The shadow diappeared as a dark brownish red scythe flew up to her hand. Takeing a firm grip on it, she looked at Inuyasha, an evil grin graced the corners of her lips.

"Shit!" Inuyasha yelled as she swing it towards his head. He jumped back, it did cut a nice little lock of his hair. She swing it back at him, he jumped sideways and Kagome jumped up above him. Bringing it down hard, he jumped out of it's path. But this time it hit his side. Leaping away from her, she lunged at him. Grabbing it by both of her hands, she made a wide circle that destoried everything that it tounched.

"Stop running Inuyasha, and enter the Netherworld." Kagome said. While all this was happening Kagome had no idea what was going on. Her body was being controled but her soul was no longer in her body. It was in a strange area. "Where am I?" She asked to no one.

"You are no longer in your body Kagome."

"Kikyo? What are you doing here and where am I?"

"I too was captured by the demon. And right now, your body is trying to kill Inuyasha. We are no longer on the living plan."

"You mean I'm dead?"

"No. It is what happens to everyone who is possessed by that flute of hers. This is like a prison, you could say. A prison for your soul." Kikyo turned her back to Kagome and looked at the red walls that look like mirrors. She touched the wall with her hand. At her touche, their reflection disapated and a small area was like a window. Kagome clearly saw her body attacking Inuyasha with the demonic scythe.

"What has she done to me, and you?" Kagome started in disbelief though the glass.

"We are in the dragon's eye gem. The blood red gem on the flute."

"But how come the first time that this was happening? I mean the first time I was possessed I could see what I was doing, but couldn't not stop myself."

"I'm not sure. But we must get out of this place. This is the second time I found my soul here."

"Second?"

"Yes, I was captured once, but when Sesshomaru attacked the manor. I was able to escape from this hellish place. But here I am, once again." Kikyo laughed a little. "At least this time I have company. Well at least I won't be alone when that demon devours our souls."

Kagome slapped Kikyo. "Kikyo, snap out of it. We need to find a way out."

"The only way out is if the stone is destoried. Or if she allows us to leave." Kikyo sat down and watched the fighting. Kagome started to touche the walls trying to find a way out.

"There must be a way out Kikyo, there must be."

"Kagome, it is impossiable to break free from the inside. If it was possable, than I would have destoried it long ago."

"I don't believe you. There must be a way out." Kagome turned her back to Kikyo once again.

"Believe what you wish. It won't change a thing. Our fates were sealed the moment our souls where trapped here. We are doomed."

"Shut up!" Kagome yelled at Kikyo. "I won't hear it! If we're doomed than how come we're still here?" Kagome grabbed a hand full of her hair and tugged at it frustrated. Kikyo sighed and looked back towards the wall.

"But there is one thing for sure. If something isn't done, Inuyasha will be slain." Kagome looked at her.

"What?"

_**Inuyasha **_

_Damn, she's getting better with that thing. If I don't do something fast, I'm gonna get killed! _Kagome made another swip at him, he ducked at the last second. If he was a little slower he would havd lost the tip of his ear. Inuyasha was wounded pretty badly. She had managed to drive the end of the scythe into his throat. And she had stabbed him in the stomach. It was only a matter of time till she would strike his head.

Adi was sitting on one of the chairs that hasn't been hit by the sythe. It looked like she was getting tires of this. Inuyasha had thrown her sword outside, so she didn't have nothing to hit him with. And Kagome was getting much better with the sythe than he expected. And another thing to top it all off, each time he was hit with it, it weaken him more than it should. At this rate, he wasn't gonna last another five minutes.

"Kagome!" He yelled chargeing at her. She meet him head on with the end of the weapon. He jumped above it and slamed into her. Caueing her to lose her grip on the sythe. The moment it fell from her hand, it returned back to it's orginal form, her shadow. He had her pinned down to the ground. He straddled her waist to keep her from getting out from under him. And had both of her hands pinned down to the ground.

She opened her mouth and was about to sik her fangs into his neck, when he let one of her hands go to slap her face again. "Snap out of it Kagome!" With one of her hands free, she dugged her short claws into his neck. He grabbed her hand and ripped them out of neck. He grabbed both of her hands with one of his, and with his other hand. He had her head pinned down so that she couldn't bite him like last time.

"Kagome, can't you hear me?"

"It's no use Inuyasha. Her soul is trapped inside the flute. She is only an empty shell." Adi said holding out the flute to show Inuyasha. "Try and save her. You must choice Inuyasha. Be killed by the girl, or kill the girl to save your own skin. Pick wisely."

_**Ayame **_

"Arg! I can't believe that Koga got away from me yet again! How does he keep on doing that?" Ayame shouted. She was really mad that she let him slip though her fingers yet again.

_Did I lose her? Please let me have lost that crazy wolf! _Koga was hideing behind a waterfall. Desperate to get away from Ayame. _That smell...It couldn't be! Naraku! _Koga leaped though the water fall and chased after the scent. Unfortunately for him, Ayame saw his jump though the water fall. And the chase is on yet again! Koga heard her chaseing after him, turning around, he saw her a little ways behind him.

"Shit! Damnit, how does she keep on finding me?" Koga, pissed off at Ayame, stopped and attacked her. Ayame, surprised by this sudden attack, was hit with full fource. Falling backwards, she looked up and saw nobody. Jumping up,

"Koga! Why did you hit me?" She yelled throwing a fit.

Koga lost her this time. Following Naraku's scent, he looked up and saw a small feather in the sky. "That's not Naraku, that's Kagura!"

(ss: sorry it took me so long to update. I hade a mild case of writers block, lol. hope you like it so far, plz r&r)


	14. Kagura

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

_**Chapter 14 Kagura**--Yippy! chapter 14! _

"Adi, why did you do this to her?" Inuyasha demanded of the demon.

"I have no reason to tell you why Inuyasha. Look out behind you." She sneered, Inuyasha ducked just in time as Kagome's claws flew above his head. Getting ticked off, he dropped to the ground and spun his leg around, tripping Kagome. She landed on the ground and he grabbed her legs.

He literally dragged her out of the house and towards the well. Adi followed close behind, amused by his actions. Kagome clawed at his face, trying to gain her freedom from him. Lucky the well house doors where open, he dragged her inside it and threw her into the well. Kagome was surrounded by a blue light and next thing she knew, light was flooding the well.

Bareing her fangs she snarled and jumped out of the well.

About to jump back into it, Inuyasha came soaring out of it, with Adi hot on his tail. _Yes! Now we're in my time, now where the hell are the others? _Kagome watched for a second before joining Adi's onslaught aganist Inuyasha. Adi jumped back and allowed Kagome to take over.

_**Koga**_

The feather was gaining speed fast and it was heading towards Keade's village. Not wanting to lose Kagura he kept on chaseing after it. Good thing for him, he lost Ayame, which she was becomeing a big pain in the ass, well a bigger pain I should say. The village came into veiw, but she flew right over the village. Koga spotted Sango and Miroku walking along the road in the middle of the village. Apparently they didn't see nor sinse her. Both of the humans look at him oddly when he ran by.

Sango looked at Miroku and he returned her gaze. They nodded their head and followed after the wolf. Kirara and Shippo close behind them. Kagura made a dive towards the Forest of Inuyasha.

"Sango, do you sense that?" Miroku called running beside her.

"Yes, why didn't we notice it eariler?"

"I have no idea."

"Kirara, lets go!" Sango called to the cat as she jumped up into the air. The cat jumped up underneight her and was engulfed in a flame. The larger form broke free of the fire and Sango landed on her. Takeing to the air, Sango looked down at Miroku who was running towards the forest also. Shippo jumped up on the monks shoulder and clung to him so he wouldn't fall off, nor be left behind. It didn't take long for them to reach the forest, only a matter of moments.

_**Inuyasha**_

Kagome had summoned her scythe once again, and both of them where exchangeing blows.

"Snap out of it Kagome, I know that you don't want to fight me any more than I want to fight you!"

"Inuyasha!" Hearing his name, and catching a all too familar scent, he looked up and jumped out of the way as Kagura's Dance of Blades came flying at the two. Squarely hitting Kagome with it, it threw her against the ground, and she lost the grip on the scythe that became once again, her shadow.

"Kagura? What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked her as she jumped down from the feather.

"Naraku has plans with Adi's body, and I want to thwart his plans to the best of my abiltys."

"Where is Naraku?" Inuyasha demanded her.

"If I knew I would have killed him!" Kagura answered, useing her fan to throw another attack at Adi. She jumped out of the way and snatched a leaf in the air. Throwing it at Kagura, it turned hit her and slit her arm. Kagura tried to avoid it but failed. Leavieng Adi to Kagura, he focused on Kagome. Who has, yet again summoned her deadly scythe.

Lunging at Kagura, who had her back to Kagome. . .

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango's weapon at Kagome, she jumped back away from it.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled runing up behind him.

"About time you got here! Sango, go after Adi, I'll take care of Kagome."

"Is she possessed again?"

"Yes, try to get that flute from Adi, destroy it and Kagome will go back to her normal self."

"I'm on it, let's go Kirara!" The cat dove towards Kagura and Adi.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "You truely are an amazeing person. I'm glad that we're on the same side most of the time." Kagome lunged at Inuyasha, and he meet her head on. Kagome suddenly jumped back as a sword flew infront of her face. Missing Inuyasha's face by inches because he didn't jump back. It hit the tree and stayed there. Inuyasha looked at the demon sword.

"I know that sword, it's Tokijin. Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha growled as his older half brother walked out of the shadows of the trees. Adi took a quick glace at him. Sango's Hiraikotsu flew at her again. Miroku was trying to hit her with his staff also, but she jumped away from him.

Kagura raised up her fan above her head, "Dance of the Dragon!" She yelled. Jumping out of both the monk's and Demon Exterminator's path, she landed right into Kagura's Dance of the Dangon's path without meaning to. Her eyes narrowed as she watched it comeing towards her.

As if it was summoned out of the ground, the giant red crow demon burst forth under Adi, flying her out of it's path. Sesshomaru took a glance towards Kagome than Adi. Bringing his two fingers together, he swung the green wip at Kagome, it wrapped itself around her. Pinning her arms to her sides she struggled agaisnt it.

Inuyasha seeing his chance, lunged at Kagome and hit her hard in the stomach. Standing infront of her, she cried out and leaned into his shoulder. Panting heavily, she opened her mouth and about to sink her fangs in his neck until Sesshomaru tighten the wip it cause her to gasp, then she slumped against his chest.

"Why did you do that her?"

"I just saved her skin. Tell your friend to back off. Adi is mine." Kagura and Sango looked at him confused. He walked up behind them. "Move." Stepping back a few paces Sango ran over to Miroku who was looking at Kagome.

"Is she ok?"

"She will be once we free her from the demon." Miroku answered back.

Inuyasha was looking at Kagome, than he looked over at Kagura, "Kagura, what does Narake want with her body?"

"Use your head Inuyasha. What could he possable want with a demon's body that is as strong as he, if not stronger."

"He wants to absorb her?"

"Percisely. That is why I am here. To keep Naraku from becomeing stronger, so that I can destroy him and gain my freedom. I am the wind! I will not stay his slave any longer!"

"Inuyasha, we need to keep Kagome from wakeing up again." Miroku said. Inuyasha looked at Adi and Sesshomaru attacking one another.

Kagura looked over at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, you might be able to destroy her with your Back Lash Wave."

"yeah, I could but the only way I can- -"

Kagura jumped in the direction of Adi and Sesshomaru, "Than you best use it if you don't want to die! Dance of the Dragon!" She yelled out, she raised her fan up and brought it down fast.

"What the hell do you think--" _I get it now! Since I can't use it alone, you used your attack so that I could use it. Not a bad plan Kagura _Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetsusaiga.

Raiseing it above his head, "Back Lash Wave!" Swing it down, the Wind Scar flew at her attache, Kagura reached up and pulled out the feather on her head. Throwing it up in the air, she jumped up on it and flew out of the path of the Back Lash Wave. Takeing over Kagura's attack, it went flying toward the two powerful demons.

Sesshomaru looked over and saw it comeing towards them. Him and Adi where on a stand still. Both swords causeing sparks as one tried to overpower the other. Sesshomaru jumped forwards, knocking Adi in the path of the wind. She stummbled on a rock and fell backwards as Sesshomaru jumped away from her. The wind engulfed her, and you could hear her howl.

Inuyasha ran over towards Kagome and lifted her up. Her eyes opened and was a little foggy.

He sighed in releif when her eyes changed from red back to deep blue.

She raised up and placed her hand on her head. standing up suddenly, "Where did Kikyo go to?"

Standing up slowly, she looked at her surroundings. "Looks like they managed to pull though after all." Dusting herself off, Kikyo left the castle floating in the sky. "I am glad that he made it out of there alive." Walking towards the forest, her Shinadama Chuu Soul Collecters gathered around her and disappeared though the forest.


	15. The Final Battle

_**Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha.**_

_**Chapter 15 The Final Battle**_

In the distance you could hear the clang of two swords colideing with one another. Inuyasha had took Kagome far away from the fight, so that she wouldn't be in harms way. Sango had followed and now sat next to Kagome, while Inuyasha ran back to the fight.

"Kagome, are ou sure that you're okay?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded yes, and looked away. She stood up suddenly and looked towards the west.

"Sango, I can sense a jewel sharde. And it's comeing this way." Sango stood up next to her and looked the way she was. Kirara was sitting on Sango's shoulder. The cat hissed and jumped down to the ground and transformed. She yowled at the thing that was comeing fast. Both girls got onto Kirara and the cat took off towards Inuyasha and Miroku.

Sesshomaru and Adi exchanged blow after blow. She had gotten much stronger than their last fight. He paused for a second and sniffed at the air. She saw her chance and lunged at him. Catching the side of his left arm, she cut it deeply. His missing arm had regown itself sometime last night. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and rushed towards her.

He struke her in the side and cut her deep. She growled and jumped back before running towards him. He meet her head on. Without warning, the sky turned black and thunder boomed overhead. Adi paided no heed towards the darken sky.

Inuyasha jumped back a ways as he realized who was comeing, "Naraku." He growled. Kirara came up behind him and Sango jumped off. Miroku ran up to her and greeted her.

"Inuyasha, I can sense a jewel share, and it's Naraku."

"Yeah, I figured that out for myself." Kagura cursed under her breath.

"It seems that he has came to clam her body. Damn that Naraku, will I ever be freed of his grasp?" Kagura reached up and pulled out the feather. Throwing it up into the air, a gust of wind came out of no where as she fleed towards the sky.

Lighting crashed overhead the two dog demons as they faught. One of them almost hit Sesshomaru. He jumped back from it and Adi lunged at him. Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and summoned his whip. Swinging it around, he hit her in the stomach and it went right though her body. She staggered and cursed him.

Siam appeared behind Sesshomaru and attacked him from behind. Sesshomaru jumped up into the air as he went underneight him. Ripping his whip out of her body, he slashed it towards Siam as he turned around. Hitting him in the stomach, it tore his body in two. Adi cried out as she watched her comrade fall victiom to the dog demon. Sesshomaru stepped over the dead demon and he walked towards Adi. But Siam wasn't dead just yet. He reached down and pulled out a dagger in the topp part of his shirt. Pulling out a long wicked looking dagger, he threw it at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru jumped aside as it flew beside him. He hit Siam with his whip, which killed him that time. Siam lay unmoveing as a pool of blood formed around his corpse.

Adi struggled to her feet and held the hole in her gut. Panting, she glared at Sesshomaru and lunged towards him once more. A black lighting bolt crashed out of the sky and hit Adi as she was in mid leap. She screamed as the lighting hit her body.

The clouds overhead had turned to a blackish purple. The bolt vanished and she fell to her knees. Gripping her shoulders, she was shakeing violently. Shakeing her head, she started to get to her feet when another blot, bigger than the last hit her. Adi tried to scream but her voice didn't work, and the scream stopped at her throat. After a minute of extreme pain, the blot vanished to be replaced by Naraku. Adi looked over her shoulder, before she fell to the ground.

Her eyes went blank as she slipped into darkness. Sesshomaru growled at Naraku. Inuyasha and the others had seen the lighting and ran up behind Naraku.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha said. Naraku ignored Inuyasha as he bent down and removed a strain of her long hair from her face. Her ties had been destroyed sometime ago with the fight with Sesshomaru. Naraku stood up and tentical like objects came out of his back and lowered towards Adi. He picked her up with them, and about to adsorb her, Sesshomaru unsheathed Tokijin and threw it at him. Naraku jumped back and dropped her to the ground.

He turned and face him as Inuyasha used his wind scar at him. The barrier appeared and the wind scar disapated. Inuyasha cursed and the Tetsaiga glowed red. Useing his wind scar again, it didn't do any better than the first one.

"That's impossiable!" Kagome said. She looked around for a bow and arrow and saw none around. She scoffed and stood helpless and watched Inuyasha try his wind scar once more. The barrier still remained, and Naraku smirked as he turned and face Inuyasha. He opened his mouth and was about to say something, when a lone arrow appeared out of the forest, and hit Naraku's barrier. It disappeared, along with one of Naraku's arms. Inuyasha, seeing his chance, used the wind scar once more.

Sesshomaru was standing above Adi. She was still alive but barely. He growled and reached for his Tokijin, when the Tensaiga started to pulse.

"Uh? So, Tensaiga, you wished to be used." He unsheathed Tensaiga instead. Thinking about the time along ago, when Adi was still an innocent young child, he was filled with rage.

"Dragon Strike!" He yelled out as he used the attack on Naraku. His attack joined with Inuyasha's wind scar. Squarely hitting Naraku, it distoryed his body. Naraku cursed them both and fled towards the sky.

Kagome was looking though the forest. She found what she had hoped Kikyo left behind. She knew that it was Kikyo's arrow that had broke though Naraku's barreir. And she was sure glad that she left behind her bow and a single arrow. Kagome picked it up and ran back towards the fight.

Naraku almost escaped, but Kagura flew infront of him.

"Kagura, get out of my way." He ordered. Kagura didn't replie and raised up her fan. Naraku glared at her as she used her dance of blades. It hit Naraku's head, but not enough to hurt him. Kagura sudden;y gripped her chest as her heart was being squeezed. She cried out and Naraku was about to fly past her. But she managed to use her attack once again. Her heart was squeezed tighter, and she fell from her feather. Falling head first, Inuyasha jumped up and caught her. Naraku started to retreat again.

Kagome ran into the clearing where the others stood. Running up to the drop off, she held out her bow and readyed the arrow. Getting Naraku into her sight, she let the arrow fly.

Roy and Raine, along with Sota and Gramps cleaned up the mess that those people caused. Raine was a little red. Not once had Roy come and greet her after Kagome was born. She still didn't know why that he left.

"Hey, mom."

"Yes Sota?"

"Do you know when sis is comeing back?"

"Now now Sota, come here and help me pick this up." Gramped said. Sota sighed and Raine laughed. He walked over to Gramps and helped him pick up the busted love seat.

Naraku turned around, "What!" He said as the arrow hit him. Kagome stood still and watched her arrow hit him squarely.

Inuyasha walked up to her and stared at him. "Y-you did it!" He said. Miroku watched Naraku's head turn black and vanished as it turned to dust and was carried away by the wind. A dark light appeared from his hand, and he gasped. Pulling off the prayer beans, he watched in wonder and amasement as the wind tunnel slowly shrake and vanished from his hand. He blinked and sat down suddenly.

Sango turned and walked towards him. "What is it Miroku?" He held up his hand and opened his plam. Sango turned white, expecting the wind tunnet but blinked at his plam.

"The wind tunnel's disappered!" She said grabbing his hand and looking at his palm. Miroku laughed lightly and everyone looked at his plam. Meanwhile Sesshomaru stood over Adi.

He knealed down and picked up the flute that had fallen next to her.

"Adi, how did you get a hold of this flute?"

"Sesshomaru...I wasn't honest with you...my friend that I saved, her name was Sara...My father did indead kill her. But your father brought her back with that sword. . ." She said slowly. Sesshomaru reached over and picked her up bridle style. She lay limp as Inuyasha walked over to her.

"Adi, how do you make Kagome human again?"

"The curse I placed on her deep breathe disappeared a long time ago. . .She can change back, when she wants to." She took the flute from Sesshomaru's hand and handed it over to Inuyasha. "If you destory this flute, than she can no longer be possessed by it. Give her the gem, and she can change from a hanyou to a human and back again." Inuyasha took the flute and stepped back as Sesshomaru walked away.

Adi looked at her sword that was made from her father's corpse. "Please, destroy that damned sword." She said before passing out. Sesshomaru vanished though the trees. Inuyasha handed the flute over to Kagome and she looked at it. She pulled off the gem and looked the flute over.

She sighed and put the flute into her bag and looked the gem over. Holding it up to her chest. She closed her eyes and held it in both hands, like she was praying. After a few moments the gem shonea bright red andher hair turned from blue to black, and her dog ears disappeared and her human ears formed. Her eyes change from blue back to brown and she put thegem away in her bag. Sango had set the bag on Kirara's back and they must have forgotten about it.

Koga had long disappeared and Kagura was gone from where Inuyasha had placed her. Ayame walked up to Koga and looked at him. Questioning him. He sighed and placed his arm around her. "Let's go home Ayame." He said. He knew that he could never have Kagome, no matter what he did. She was and would always care more about Inuyasha than he.

(Hehehe, please reveiw!)


	16. Epologue, Till the Day Break

_**Chapter 16 Epologue, Till the Day Break **_

_**Sorry it's taken me so long to update, between going back to school and a hell lot of chores literly pooped me out. Heh heh heh, I hope you enjoy the closeing chapter, lata.**_

Kagome picked up the jewel off of the ground and looked at it. It was almost complete, but there where still a few shardes missing. The two from Koga, and the one from Kohaku. Sango had been silent the rest of the day after they had killed Naraku.

She was sitting next to a river, on the river bank. Miroku walked up to her and sat down next to her. Kirara mewed and jumped on Miroku's shoulder. Sango looked away from Miroku and sighed.

"Listen, Sango. I know what your worried about, it's Kohaku isn't it?"

"Yeah, I don't want to lose him, he's the last of my family."

"Yes. I don't know how you fell, but I can relate to the lose of your family and village."

Sango sighed and looked away. "When I first found out that he was still alive, but he wasn't himself and when he tried to kill Kagome. Every thought in my head was that I was going to kill him to set him free from Naraku and then kill myself. But now since Naraku is dead, and Kagome needs to finsih the sacred jewel. I just wish that she could do that without having to take one one from my brothers back."

Miroku put his arm around her shoulder. "Maybe it might be the best thing to do..." He started slowly, choseing his words carefully. "...Just think about it. If Kagome were to leave the sharde, then Kohaku would be tormented by his memorys of killing your family and fellow slayers." He looked at Sango, hopeing that he didn't upset her in anyway. "And wounding you as well. More then once." Sango lowered her head. Her shoulders started to shake and tears glistened in her eyes.

Miroku wrapped his other arm around her and drew her closer to him. Sango buried her face in his collar bone and cried softly. Miroku patted her back and after a few minutes of slient weeping, Sango drew back and apologized. Miroku shook his head and smiled at her. She rested her head against his other shoulder, not wanting to cry again and soak his kimono with tears.

Kagome was sitting next to Inuyasha and Shippo was somewhere playing with that little girl from the cave. She recovered, which surprised Kagome, and was well enough to go outside and play.

"Hey, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Since Naraku is dead, shouldn't Kohaku get his memorys back? I hoped that he would find his sister and stay with us this time."

"I think it would be best if he didn't."

"What! Why?"

"Just think about it, Sango still cares for her brother, but if the two where to become as close as there once where maybe more she wouldn't let us near his back."

"Huh..." Oh, you're right. I fell sorry for her. It must be really hard." Kagome rested her head on her knees and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"I wonder what happened to you brother and that other demon."

"She was almost dead when Sesshomaru carried her off. He most likey took her to bury her."

"Yeah. . ."

"Are you really gonna stay human after all what has happened?" He asked out of the blue.

"I'm thinking about staying human when I'm in my time but here, I guess I could change if that would be much easier to you guys. At least then you won't have me on your back all the time."

"And don't forget about that demonic scythe that you created with your shadow. My ear is gonna be scared for life." He said. Kagome laughed and looked at the small slit in his ear. It had scabbed over but most likey it will have a small gap from where he ducked when, she was possessed, she tried to cut off his head.

He reached up and touched it. "Naw, I think it's cute to tell you the truth. But now all we need is the two from Koga and the one from Kohaku."

She looked up at the darkening sky and sighed.

"Well, I'll beat the shit out of Koga and rip them out of his puny legs." Kagome rolled her eyes and looked at him.

"What is it?"

"It's nothing." Inuyasha sighed and looked at the Beads of Subjugation He picked them up and pulled on them.

"Kagome, when are you going to take this thing off? I can't take to many of those 'sit' commands."

"Oh come on, I don't say 'sit' that often now--" The beads glowed and he fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Woops! Sorry, my bad."

He jumped up. "Like that makes me fell any better!" Kagome laughed and looked back up at the sky. "Well?"

"No, I don't think I will take them off. You're so much cutter with them on." Inuyasha groaned and fell on his back pulling at them as hard as he could.

"Come on, take them off already!" He rolled to his side. Kagome giggled. "H-Huh?"

She smiled sweetly at him. And laughed. "Sit boy."

"Arggh!" He fell backwards with a thud. Kagome burst out laughing.

"Sounds like Inuyasha's getting into trouble again." Shippo sighed and looked over at the little human girl. She laughed and heard her mother call for her.

"Sorry Shippo, I got to go now." She said as she ran off. She stopped and ran back to Shippo and kissed him on the cheek before running back home. Shippo turned red and touched his cheek. He heard another 'sit' and Inuyasha cried out in pain. He shook his head and walked along the river bank, tossing pebbles and rocks out onto the water.

Inuyasha jumped up from the thrid sit and violently yanked on the beads. Kagome laughed and shook her head. He gave her the evil eye.

"Done?"

"Just about, sit." Thud! She burst out laughing and Inuyasha cursed. "Okay, okay I'm done." _For now at least._ She thought to herself with an evil grin.

"Have I told you that I really hate that?"

"Yup, many many times."

Sango turned around and leaned against Miroku's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head o her left shoulder. Sango shuddered when he breathed on her neck and he smiled. Kirara came bounding up to them and landed on her lap. Sango petted the little cat demon and Kirara curled up into a little ball and mewed. She looked up at the setting sun that was nothing more then a little golden line on the horizion.

Shippo went back inside and jumped up onto Kaede's shoulder. She was cooking a large pot of soup. She poured him a bowl and he chugged it. He dropped the bowl and cried out when it burned his mouth. Keade laughed and handed him a cooling herb. He ate it.

Kagome sighed. And looked over at Inuyasha, and laughed.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, now what?"

"Hmm, I'll tell you later."

"Why not tell me now?"

"I'll tell you later I said." He shrugged. Kagome looked down at the bank to where Sango and Miroku where sitting together. She looked over at Inuyasha and smiled. She looked back up at the sky.

"So, it's twilight again. . ." She sighed. He looked at her.

"What's wrong about twilight?"

"Well, to me Twilight is both happy and sad. On one side, it's the start of a new day. But on the other, it's the ending of a day. It's usually sad for me when the day that is comeing to an end, is a happy one."

He blinked and looked at her. "Well, theres always the day break."

She smiled and looked at him and looked back at the sky. Inuyasha got closer to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She looked at him and they smiled at each other. Both of them looked up.

"Look! A shooting star." Kagome exclaimed. She laughed.

"Make a wish." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at him and shook her head yes. She held her hands together and closed her eyes, making a wish. After a few minutes, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"So, what did you wish for?"

"If I tell you, it won't come true." She looked down at the two and back up at the sky. "Farewell."

"Hmm?" Inuyasha said. He wrapped his other arm around her and set her in his lap. She leaned back against his chest.

"I'm saying my goodbyes to this day. And saying hello to the new day."

"Ah I see. Yup," they both looked back up at the stary night that had a few traces of clouds in the sky. The moon was bright and full. "Till the day break." She said. He looked at her and smiled and rested his head on the top of hers.

"Yeah. Till the day breaks." He repeated and kissed the crown of her head.

Inside a small clearing, the same clearing he and his father left the pack, Sesshomaru looked at the small stone sticking up out of the ground. His cold gaze softened for a moment and he turned and left the final resting place for the dog demon Adi. He asked if she wanted to live and she turned his offer down.

The only reason why he asked was because it was partly his fault how her fate had wound itself about.

After about half an hour, he could hear Rin singing that silly little song about him. He walked into the medow where Ahun, Jaken, and Rin where waiting. Ahun stood up and Rin sat up and waved at him. Jaken jumped to his feet and walked alongside Ahun towards him.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" The two of them called out. Sesshomaru nodded and turned around.

"Lets go." He said. Rin shook her head and jumped down from Ahun's back and ran after Sesshomaru.

"Ah! Don't leave me behind Lord Sessho--" He fell into a puddle. Ahun walked on and stepped on him. Rin turned and laughed and Jaken moaned in pain.

The small group headed on to parts unknown to Rin and Jaken, but known to Sesshomaru from his past long ago.

_**Hello! I'm so sorry for how long it took me. Anyways, I hoped you liked the closeing chapter to my first story! I'm still debateing weither I should make a part II to this story. Who knows, maybe when I finish my other two storys I might. Also, If anyone of the readers of this chapter is reading my other story "Love Between Servant and Master" I refuse, absolutely refuse to update it until I have at least four reviews. I don't care which chapters it is on, but it has to be on the last three chapters. Anyways, like I was saying, I'm not sure if I want to start with a part II or not. Anyways, how knows maybe I just might surprise you all with one. Heh heh. Anyways, thank you all for reading my story and plz review.**_


End file.
